The Real Argonian Acount
by Basil the Demon Killer
Summary: Hullo! It's time for a story of adventure and misfortune. Our main character is an Argonian, names Okan. He is 6'2", built like a weight lifter, and he has black scales and some headfeathers. He is from a family of four, but was banished. Now, He's trying to find his brother, but his new found friends have ulterior motives. So read on! Also, there is no sex, but lots of violence!
1. Chapter 1

Was this how it was really going to end?

Was his recipe for death a reclusive Forsworn cult and a dagger?

The dagger neared the Argonian's chest in slow motion, the Forsworn's leader grinning in a mad frenzy as he did so.

A feeling of pain, unlike any other shot through his entire body as the wretched blade pearced the middle of his chest, a wet, plunging noise apprent. As the light slowly faded from Okan's eyes, he could of sworn he saw one of the cult members being decapitated by a figure, heavily clad in Dwemer armor.

But Okan's life was over.

He was dead.

Or was he?

Okan's sprit slowly drifted out of his dead body and into the Afterlife when he felt his soul getting dragged down by the claws of an unknown assailant. But instead of being pushed back in his body, he felt his soul being pushed into a Soul Gem. It was very dark, very uncomfortable, and Okan was very, very scared. Well, as uncomfortable and scared as a soul could be. Okan looked out of the Soul Gem to see his captor. The man took off his brass helmet and a long bushy beard fell out. As Okan looked around, he saw the bodys of the Forsworn cult everywhere, heads, limbs, and legs missing, or with large gashes in them. Okan looked down and saw the Briarheart dead, his heart-like organ missing. Even though he was happy that the man was dead, but he couldn't help feeling his fear and sadness as he saw his corpse on the sacrificial altar.

"Crap, crap, crap! Gosh darnet all! Argh! Ok, well, here's how it's going to go down. I'm going to take your soul and cadaver to my friend and he'll... well, he'll fix you. Soon, you will be alive again, so just sit tight, ok Mr. Soul?" The bearded man said.

However...

He didn't look that much like a man. His skin was a grayish-white color, he had brown slanted, elven eyes, very pointed ears, thin eyebrows and his neatly braded beard gave off the look of a very old, very wise being. But all that didn't matter, because he was slipped into a black bag with golden tribal stripes on it.

.

.

THREE DAYS LATER

.

.

"Are you sure this will work Azureous?" The pale man said.

"Sure? Kent, this spell took me four years to perfect, and his body is in... well... decent shape." Azureous said. "I'd bet my right hand it will work... well, if I had one that is."

"Yeah, haha, real funny. Oh, wait, it's not! This...Lizard... is very important. Apprently." Kent said, slamming his hands on the table next to Okan's corpse.

"Then shut up and let's get this troll STARTED!" Azureous said maniacally.

"Oh, shi-"

But Kent was cut off from his curse as red lightning bolts shot out from Azureous's hands. The lightning enveloped Okan's body and his Soul Gem. Soon, Okan felt his soul slowly rise from the Gem and drift towards his cold body. His soul was forced into his body so hard that he felt it trying to escape.

"STOP RESISTING, IDIOT!" Azureous screamed at the top of his lungs.

Okan did, and his soul was pushed into his body with an ear shattering explosion. Soon, Okan's body started to rise and fall in a rythmical cycle, signifying that he was able to breathe. His eyes slowly opened and he saw the two people standing over him, casting healing wards and spells over him. It became apparent when the magic took its toll on the two people. They were drenched in sweat and they looked like they were about to faint, well, at least Azureous did. Even though Okan could open his eyes and breathe, his basic motor controls-like talking and sitting up- were still unable to work yet. Once three minutes passed, Okan could feel his fingers and toes, along with all of his head feathers.

"C...can we... can we take a break?" Kent asked, panting.

"NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT STOPING! IT WILL KILL HIM!" Azureous screamed, his magic intensifying. "ARGONIAN! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! USE THE HIST AS SOON AS YOU CAN!"

'Hist? Oh... well... um... well, this is awkward.' Okan thought to himself.

Suddenely, Okan began to glow white and yellow and his wounds slowly started to heal. The stab wound was the first to close, but the internal wound took more time to close. His many other cuts, scrapes, scratches, and bruses were healed after a few minutes. However, his past scars would not heal, because of how old they were.

"GOOD! GOOD! KEEP IT GOING KENT! HE'S ALMOST DONE!" Azureous yelled.

"Yeah... yeah..." Kent barly manaed to say.

.

.

Thirty seconds later...

.

.

"Ok... Kent, let's take a break, ok Kent?" Azureous said, falling to a seat, small beads of sweat flying everywhere. Kent nodded and collapsed onto the floor, panting.

"Why... why... why did we heal him for so long?" Kent asked.

"Because, if we didn't he would of died. I mean, Kent, he was dead for three days! He is lucky... lucky to be alive." Azureous said. "If he was dead a day more, it would of killed us to revive him like we did."

"Remind me, why did we save him? Why did I risk my life for him?" Kent asked, wiping away sweat.

"Because he" Azureous pointed to Okan "is who will lead us to the center of Blackmarsh."

"Again, my memory fades. Blackmarsh?" Kent questioned.

"Urgh... in Blackmarsh there is, or well, there are three people. Those people will help restore our races. If we restore our races, well... with your technology and my armies, we will be able to conquer all of Nern, and maybe Oblivion." Azureous said, smiling as he looked at Okan.

"Ob... Nern yes, they owe us, but Oblivion? Molag Bal and Azura? Jyggalag and Dagon? Why?" Kent asked, naming off a few of the many Daedric princes.

(Jig-ga-lag. Not jug-ga-lad. Wanted to point that out.)

"Why? Because, it is their fault in the first place that my kind is dead, and that your kind is trapped in another dimension. And it's Sheogorath, not Jyggalag." Azureous said, correcting Kent.

"Eh, Jyggalag, Sheogorath it doesn't matter. Both are trapped in their own dimentions." Kent said.

"Wrong yet again. Jyggalag had grown in power, so the other Daedric princes and princesses were afraid of him. So they cursed him to live in the state he hates most. Madness. And thus, Sheogorath was born. But even though that seems bad enough, you have to remember that we are talking about Daedra. They also cursed him so that he could return to his true self every era. It is known as Greymarch." Azureous explained.

"So... if Sheogorath is the god of maddness... was Jyggalag the god of order?" Kent asked.

"Yes." Azureous said.

"Also... does Greymarch ever stop?" Kent asked.

"Obviously it does. Once Oblivion is destroyed, Sheogorath returns to rebuild it." Azureous said.

"Oh."

"Mmm...grr... Talos... what...kek..." Okan started to say.

"Argonian? Argonian, do... not... move. You are still very weak." Azureous said.

Okan grunted and looked over at the two.

"Who... or what are you? How did you revive me? Why did you revive me?" Okan asked, his questions echoing through the room. "And where are we?"

"Listen, Argonian, all your questions will be answered soon enough, but right now, you have to rest." Kent said.

"Okan. My name is Okan. But there is one question I will ask." Okan said.

"Fine. Then; rest." Azureous said.

"Have you seen my brother?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 1.

Hope you enjoy this Skyrim story. REVIEWS AND COMMENTS WANTED! I am excited to be writeing again, so I'll work on chapter two as soon as I am done posting this. If you check out my profile, I wrote some Pokémon lemons. Now, this story may have a sexual paragraph, but it will not be discriptive. That is, if I even do one. I'll leave a warning at the beginning of the chapter if I ever do one. But yeah. So, I'll describe Okan to you, but not the other two (those are for next chapter or two).

Okan is a 6' 2'' Argonian male. He recently was exiled from his home in Blackmarsh because of a few very dishonorable crimes. He has two large horns where most Argonians have them, along with green, red, black and blue feathers on his head. He has black scales, green eyes, and a voice like any other normal Argonian. Okan is very gifted in sneaking, along with swordplay, archery, conjuration spells, and light armor. He can lift at least two hundred pounds, and can carry well over that, but because he was dead for three days, he may or may not find himself weaker. He grew up in a family of three, with himself being the fourth child. His mothers name is Numah Kaysareth, his fathers name Talen-Ra Kaysareth, and his sisters name Raniala Kaysareth. However, Okan has abandoned his last name- you will find out what he calls himself in the next chapter. Even though I don't think this is very important or vital, he is straight, but is inexperienced in the bed. Anyway. Okan really has like, no friends. Oh, I forgot to mention, he has an older brother named Serkit Kaysareth (who was also banished from the tribe) who he is looking for. Sorry about that, it just dawned on me that I forgot to mention that.

Now, enough discription. The chapters will be short, but there will be alot of updates, so just go with the flow. Anywho, please comment. Literally, even anonymously, because it means the world to me. Now, I should stop talking and post this troll!


	2. Chapter 2

"Br... brother?" The two asked, looking at each other.

"Brother. I've been searching for him for the past year." Okan said, the words struggling to get out of his mouth.

"I have seen many Argonians, and maybe your brother, but you need rest!" Kent said as he stood to his feet and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and grabbed a soft blanket. "Here, it's goat skin, but it's better than nothing."

"O-oh. Thanks." Okan said as he felt the blanket draped over him. "But my brother..."

"Rest." Azureous said.

"Brother..." Okan whispered out as he fell asleep.

"Azureous." Kent asked, watching Okan fall asleep.

"Yes, Kent?" Azureous said, looking up at his friend.

"I'm worried." Kent said.

"Worried? Why?" Azureous asked.

Kent shifted his body so he was leaning against the table. He rubbed his eyes and tugged on his beard.

"This... lizard. He will have tragedy in his life, however short it will be." Kent said.

"Why do you say that Kent?" Azureous asked.

"Call it a gut feeling... and a bad one at that, but I feel... sorrow. In him." Kent said. "Sorrow."

.

.

MORNING, 6:30 AM

.

.

Okan slowly opened his eyes and saw beams of light flooding down.

He sat up, back popping, and looked around. It was a Dwemer room. Okan could tell by the sheer amount of brass and stone. He could also tell by the fact that he was sleeping on a stone bed. Only fools and Dwemer slept on beds of stone. Okan rose to his feet, groaning at the pain that shot through his body. As he walked over to a table he heard a large object falling to the ground. Okan looked over and to his horror saw a Dwarven Spider fall from a small metal hatch in the wall. The Spider walked over to him, the clack-clack-clack of the metal rods it used for feet echoing through the room. Okan screamed as it launched itself in the air towards him. But instead of attacking the cowering Argonian, the Spider fell onto the table next to a vase. It took a few seconds to realize that the Spider wasn't going to kill him, but Okan was terrified none the least. Still cowering, the Spider started to pour a liquid into the vase. It filled it to its brim and tapped on Okan's back a second later. Okan looked up, genuinely suprised he was not dead. A small Dwemer cup fell from the mechanical Spider's belly and the ancient machine moved away. Okan looked at the Spider for a few seconds. The Spider pushed the cup closer to Okan, who picked it up.

"Now what am I going to do with it?" Okan asked the Spider.

It pointed to the vase with one pole.

"Drink it? Well, I am thirsty..." Okan said, reaching for the vase.

As soon as he poured himself a cup of what looked looked like mead, Okan looked back at the Spider and raised his cup in a toast. As he brought it to his lips, the large brass doors suddenely flew open and Kent rushed in.

"NOO! DON'T DRINK THAT!" He screamed as he sprinted over to Okan. Kent smacked the cup out of Okan's hands. As Okan looked in shock at Kent, he explained why he smacked the cup out of his hands. "That Spider is not a maid, not a servant. None of them are. They are killers. In that vase is hydrochloric acid, and it would lf killed you if you even sipped it."

"What?" Okan whispered softly, shocked that he was almost dead again.

"Acid." Kent said.

"What is acid?" Okan asked, terrified.

"It's... it's difficult to explain. I'm not saying your not smart, but it takes a great mind to know what the hydrochloric acid is, but lets just say that it's as deadly as any weapon." Kent said.

"But, I need something to eat. And drink. Do you have any?" Okan asked.

"Yes, I do. I'll be back." Kent said, getting up and walking to the door.

As Kent left the room, Okan looked at the steaming pile of acid on the floor and then up at the Spider. Okan could almost feel the smugness in the Spider and was very pissed. Okan carefully picked the vase of acid up and walked it over to the Spider. With an evil grin, Okan carefully dumped the acid on the Spider, making sure none of the deadly liquid got on him. As he poured the acid on, the Spider made no move. No screams. No movement. The vase was soon empty and the Spider was still motionless. But soon the mechanical spider just walked back to its wall hole and climbed back on it. Okan was confused, but was stupidly hungry. He walked out of the doors and almost ran into Kent as he came back into the room. Okan apologized and sat back at the table, his stomach growling deeply.

"Well, heres some food. Eat up." Kent said, placing the food on the table.

"Good... I'm starving!" Okan said, eating half of the plate in a few bites.

"Jeez slow down! You'll make yourself sick!" Kent said.

But all Okan did was grunt and shovel more food in his mouth. As Okan ate the food, he looked at Kent. He repressed a few questions, but his curiosity overwhelmed him. Okan drank deeply from the new cup of mead Kent brought in and softly belched.

"Dark Elf, Wood Elf, Falmer, Orc, you... you are none of those are you?" Okan asked.

"Correct." Kent said.

"If you are not like them, then... then what are you?" Okan asked, eating a small piece of bread.

"Eh, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Kent said, crossing his arms and frowning.

"I wouldn't? I am very open minded." Okan said.

"Dwemer." Kent whispered out, face turning whiter than before.

"Dwemer? N-no... no, you can't be! They are all dead!" Okan said.

"Not dead; immobile. It is a guarded secret where we went, but we're not dead." Kent said.

"Yes! Yes you are! Your kind is gone!" Okan said, his hands raised in disbelief.

"But here I am. Explain that, Argonian." Kent said, his words like venom.

"Ok, so let's say that you are the last Dwemer. Why did you save me, and how are you still here? Why are you not with the rest of your race?" Okan asked, still not trusting the so called 'Dwemer'.

"Because I left them!" Kent snapped out. "Ok? I left them. They were cruel and... and... and just plain... disgusting. I mean, we killed off a whole race of our brethren, the Snow Elves. and as if that wasn't enough... well... we... we harvested the Daedra themselves to power us. But in return, they took our souls. Is that enough!?"

There was a silence in the room. Kent shifted his weight so he was leaning against the table and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He tygged on his beard and rubbed his thigh and Okan resumed eating.

"Sorry. It was... inappropriate... for me to lash out that way. It's just been... I've held... grgh..." Kent sighed and buried his head in his hands. He looked up to see Okan looking at him curiously. "The only person I've ever been able to talk to is Azureous, and he's mad. Crazy. Insane. But smart. Brilliant, in fact."

"Why can't you talk to anybody else? Skyrim is full of bigoted people. At least, from my stand point." Okan said, the words struggling to come out.

"Bigots?" Kent questioned, leaning forward.

"Yes. You must understand, that, while Skyrim is beautiful, the Nords are... well, really protective of their land. Whenever I walked into a bar or tavern, I could see the distaste in their eyes." Okan said.

"I take it a lot has changed in the last one hundred years?" Kent asked.

"Lots. Carriages, glass... and well..." Okan said, running out of ideas. Not much had happened.

"Oh, did Oblivion ever open up?" Kent asked.

"Obliv... yes! Yes, it did and thousands were killed!" Okan said.

"KENT! KEEENNNTTT!" A voice yelled out. Suddenely the two doors burst open and Azureous ran through them clutching a potato. "Kent! I found... I found a potato! A potato Kent!"

Kent and Okan sat in shock for a few seconds. Okan resumed eating the small amount of food he had as Kent responded to the outburst.

"Um... cool, I guess. Did this... potato... is it important?" Kent asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Duh!" Azureous said, rolling his eyes. "Of course it is!"

"Then... why is it so important?" Okan asked as he looked up from his food.

"Because... beeecausee it is my breakfast!" Azureous said, taking a large chomp out of the potato a second later. Azureous groaned and backed up until he was against a wall and sat down in a fetal position and started to cry. Okan made a move to help the sobbing man, but a quick look from Kent told him otherwise.

"Hey, there, Azureous! Are you ok?" Kent asked, not moving close to him at all.

"Ok? Ok doesn't even DESCRIBE IT!" Azureous said, screaming the last two words. "I am in... this potato... I'm just so... Kent..." Azureous looked Kent dead in the eyes. "Kent... it is such a tasty potato!"

Again, there was awkward pause as Azureous looked Kent dead in the eyes. As the pause went on for more than a minute, Okan got a good look at Azureous's figure. Azureous had dark skin, pitch black eyes, the beginnings of a mustache, barly any hair on his head, a few scars on his face, a round nose, perked lips, and rounded ears. Even though he could of fit the description of a normal Nordic male, his eyes and skin were too dark for him even to be considered a Redguard.

"Azureous... you need help." Kent said, frowning.

"No, I NEED MY MASK!" Azureous screamed out as he stood up.

"You lost it again? Seriously?" Kent said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes." Azureous shamefully whispered out.

"Urgh... well, check your-"

"Already did it." Azureous said, cutting Kent off.

"Ok, then check the living room."

Azureous shook his head violently.

"Kitchen?"

Again, Azureous shook his head.

"Balcony?"

Azureous paused, and a look of fear mixed with gratitude and longing mixed in his face.

"ARGH! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND?!" Azureous screamed out as he burst out into a sprint that led him to a set of doors that Okan barely even saw. He opened them up and walked out. A few seconds later, he screamed in glee and walked back into the room, holding a mask in his hands. "Found it!"

"Yay! Good for you." Kent said, rolling his eyes. "Put it on before you become even crazier."

Azureous grinned as he slipped the hooded metal mask on and two things happened. One was that, Azureous graoned in pleasure as his power returned to him. The other was that Okan's head feathers went down, signifying that he was terrified. Color drained from his face as Okan got up and backed to the doors, the two others watching him.

"What is wrong, Lizard? Scared?" Azureous said, his crazy voice changing into a calm, smooth voice.

"You... you're... you're a..." Okan managed to stutter out. "Dragon Priest..."

"Dragon Priest? I haven't heard that in a while..."

.

.

.

.

End of chapter two!

So, how was this chapter? COMMENTS ARE NEEDED, ALONG WITH SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS!

So, we found out what the two people who saved Okan are! Please bear with me, it may sound a little stuipd to have a Dwemer and a Dragon Priest living together, but I think it is going to be workable. Sorry I didn't post this last night, I was super tired and fell asleep as soon as I got home from work, so I finished it up today. I am still excited to do these short chapters, because they are super easy to spell check and correct. However, there might, MIGHT be a new chapter today, because I have the day off but there is a christmas party, so I'll work on it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, I hope you continue to do so once there is a new chapter. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_Azureous grinned as he slipped the hooded metal mask on and two things happened. One was that, Azureous graoned in pleasure as his power returned to him. The other was that Okan's head feathers went down, signifying that he was terrified. Color drained from his face as Okan got up and backed to the doors, the two others watching him._

_"What is wrong, Lizard? Scared?" Azureous said, his crazy voice changing into a calm, smooth voice._

_"You... you're... you're a..." Okan managed to stutter out. "Dragon Priest..."_

_"Dragon Priest? I haven't heard that in a while..."_

.

.

.

Okan shakily reached for the door handles, eyes glued to Azureous. As he opened the doors, Azureous and Kent both got up and made their way to him.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Okan screamed out as he lashed out at the two figures.

"Calm down, boy!" Kent said, grabbing Okan's arms.

"NO!" Okan yelled out. "GEK!"

Azureous had grabbed Okan by the throat and slammed him against the wall, slowly dragging him up. Okan nearly pissed himself as the freakishly strong man held him up.

"Listen here, Lizard! I'm the reason why your still not in a Soul Gem! It nearly killed us both to revive you, so if you think for ONE SECOND that I am going to let you leave, your dead wrong!" Azureous yelled, the words making a vibrating, metalic sound as they reverberated off his golden mask.

Azureous held Okan up a few seconds, and even though Okan couldn't see Azureous's face, he could tell that he meant business. With a grunt, Azureous dropped Okan, and he fell to the floor, gasping for air. Okan sat on the floor, coughing while Azureous moved back to the table and sat down, taking off the mask and pouring himself a cup of mead. He began to drink heavily from it as Okan rose from the floor. Okan shot a glare to Azureous and looked at Kent, needing an explanation.

"It's true. Half way through I thought I was going to pass out. Luckly, Azureous was able to transfer a vast pool of his magic to me, so I couldn't die." Kent said, taking Okan by the shoulder and leading him to the bed.

"I don't... I don't under... I don't understand! How can a Dwemer and-and a... freaking Dragon Priest be alive! I thought that, well, the Dragonborn killed all the Dragon Priests! And the Dwemer! You! You should be in Oblivion... or-or-or where ever your people were teleported!" Okan said, burying his head in his hands. "And why did you revive me? Surely you two don't care about my quest to find my brother."

"You're right, we don't. We revived you so you could lead us to Blackmarsh." Azureous said before taking a large swig of mead.

"Why Blackmarsh? Why would you ever want me to lead you back to that disgusting swamp?" Okan asked, looking up.

"Okan, have you ever heard of the Vorgols?" Azureous asked.

"Vorgols... only in myth. Why?" Okan said, bedtime stories returning to his memory.

"Well, to refresh your memory, the Vorgols were the most powerful race in Skyrim, hell, Nirn itself. They had the ability to reincarnate anything, and transform into it if they chose to." Azureous said.

"Ok, that's cool, but what does this have to do with me?" Okan asked.

"Patience, lizard. It has everything to do with you. As I was saying." Azureous said, glaring at Okan. "The Vorgols were killed in mass numbers by your kind. To this day, it is assumed it was because of power or land, but it was a very stupid mistake. Now, the Vorgols can reproduce every ten years. The odd child will be a boy and the even child will be a girl. It works out fine, but what's even better is that they can reproduce normally, like you or I, if they have transformed. However, the child will not be a Vorgol child, but the child of the transformation. So, if you slept with a Vorgol-Argonian, you would be a parent. Now, if someone like, say, the last Dwemer in Nirn slept with a Vorgol-Dwemer, then an entire species could be revived! Millions of Dwemer could walk Nirn again, inventing new and extraordinary inventions! Do you see what I am getting at?"

"Kind of. Why can't the Vorgols reproduce by themselves? You said that there was three. Shouldn't they reproduce with each other?" Okan asked.

"They would, but they are all female." Azureous said.

"How do you know?" Okan asked, frowning.

"Trusted sources." Azureous said as he rolled his eyes.

"And how do they know?" Okan asked again.

"Shut up. Just ponder the possibilities, will you?" Azureous said, sighing.

"Well, the Dwemer could greatly help the world, but... but you. Your kind... your kind killed... raped... slaughtered... stole..." Okan was slammed up against the wall by Azureous, who was useing magic.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. About my race like that again." Azureous said, choaking the life out of Okan. "They may of been... roudy, but with my guidence and wisdom, I will make sure that will never, NEVER, happen."

Azureous let go of Okan, and for the second time that day, Okan was gasping for air.

"Azureous, may I remind you that we do need Okan to find the Vorgols, and we can't find them if he is dead." Kent said, glareing at Azureous.

"He insulted my race. By my opinion, he had to be taught a lesson." Azureous said simpily, pouring another cup of mead.

"Killing me? That's your idea of a lesson?" Okan said, his head feathers standing on end in anger.

"Well, you're not dead, so the lesson obviously stopped prematurely." Azureous said, shaking his head and raising his eyebrows as he took a small sip of mead.

Okan thought all kinds of bad thoughts as he tried to calm down. He fixed his shirt and looked over at Kent. Kent retured an apologetic look and rubbed Okan's shoulder.

"It'll be fine. Azureous may be an ass, but he's a smart ass. We'll leave in a week or so for Blackmarsh." Kent said, smiling.

"But I don't want to go back to that wretched swamp!" Okan said. "Why couldn't you find another Argonian?"

"Because you're the only Argonian to have seen a Vorgol in the past thirty-five - thousand years." Azureous said, sighing as he wished he didn't have to explain this.

"No, I haven't! No Vorgols for me." Okan said.

"Yes. Your villages so called 'wise woman' was a Vorgol." Kent said, looking at Okan.

"Kelo-Rei? Her? But... she was so... she was too..." Okan sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Wise. That's how she became your villages wise woman." Azureous said.

"And just when you think you know somebody." Okan said, picking at a loose scale.

"Be that as it may, you need to find her for us." Azureous said, downing the last sip of mead. "Any questions? We have time."

"I have a lot, actually." Okan said. "Like, the wise woman. Everybody saw her, why couldn't you find somebody else from my tribe to help you?"

"Nobody has left your... tribe in the past thirty-five - thousand years. Aside from your brother, that is."

"Why didn't you find him instead of me?" Okan asked.

"You were closer. That's why." Azureous said. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, where are we?" Okan asked, looking around the room.

"Tarkoftkz. It's the oldest Dwemer dwelling in the farthest corner of Blackreach." Azureous said, smiling.

(TAR-KOF-T-KZZ. The 'T' is like the 'T' in the word 'tea')

"Ok, then, how did you revive me? And how long will it last?"

"With a secret spell, passed down from the first person in my family. And the spell is permanent, at least, until you die of old age, or a sword wound. Any other questions?" Azureous said, groaning as he leaned foreward.

"Yeah, just one. Have you seen my brother in your travels?" He asked, a sudden intrest flashing in his eyes.

A few seconds passed, but they felt like years to Okan. He twiddled his thumbs as he waited for Azureous to answer him, but it was taking a long time for him to do so.

"Maybe. Follow me." Azureous said, rising swiftly.

Okan bolted up and walked out of the door with Azureous, with Kent following suit. The trio walked into a heavily decorated hallway and kept walking until they passed a door marked 'Observatory'. Azureous pulled the doors open and walked through them. Okan looked around at the room in a marvel. Seats, tables, and machines were everywhere, but a large section of the floor rose twenty feet, small steps leading up to the top where three different pedestals. Blue Dwemer torches lit the large room, and their footsteps echoed in the cold room as they walked up the stairs to the pedestals. As they got closer, Okan saw that two of the pedestals had small blue buttons on them, while another had a very large, very bright blue disk on it. The disk was more of a bowl of blue energy, and was amazing to look at. As they came to a stop, Azureous plucked a feather off of Okan's head.

"OW! CRAP!" Okan said, rubbing where his feather once was. His head feathers stood as he thought about killing him. "Why?!"

"I needed a sample from a biological member of the family to ensure the device would've worked." Azureous said, smiling under his mask.

"A little warning next time! I have some loose feathers, you know." Okan said sourly.

"It was more fun that way." Azureous said as he placed the feather in the blue bowl.

"I can see why the Dragonborn killed all of you off now." Okan said under his breath.

"I heard that." Azureous said, making Okan's skin turn white. "Now... lets see... push this button... turn that... pull... aaand thaaat should do it. Let's go see if it worked."

The two walked down to the ground floor, but Kent stayed put. Okan looked at him to follow them, but shook hks head. The two finally made their way to the ground floor where a bright picture was put up on the wall below the pedestals.

"That's amazing! What is that?" Okan asked, awestruck.

"A map, dummy. Now... let's see... your brother... Kent, twist the lever..." Kent began to twist the lever. "And... stop. Ok, so, I can see where your brother is." Azureous said.

"WHERE?!" Okan screamed excitedly.

.

.

.

.

So, where do you think Serkit is?!

POST IN THE REVIEWS!

What do you think about this story?!

POST IN THE REVIEWS!

What do you think about the reviews?!

POST IN THE REVIEWS!

Wait...

Ok, so, the next story will probably be posted on the 15th, because I have work all day sunday and most of monday, so please bear with me. Thanks for reading and have a goon night/morning/afternoon!


	4. Chapter 4

_"That's amazing! What is that?" Okan asked, awestruck._

_"A map, dummy. Now... let's see... your brother... Kent, twist the lever..." Kent began to twist the lever. "And... stop. Ok, so, I can see where your brother is." Azureous said._

_"WHERE?!" Okan screamed_ _excitedly._

.

.

.

"WHERE?!" Okan screamed, grinning like a fool at the prospect of finding his brother.

There was a long pause as Azureous looked at Okan. He took his mask off and looked Okan dead in the eyes, glaring intensely at him. After ten seconds, Azureous put his golden mask back on and looked back up to the map. He pointed to the map, his finger pointing at one object, only to dash to another a few seconds later.

"Your brother... what was his name?" Azureous asked, looking back at Okan.

"Serkit! Serkit Kaysareth. Where is he?" Okan responded, eyes darting around the glowing map.

"Well, Serkit, is in... it looks like... looks like... Riften." Azureous said, sighing.

For the first time in days, Okan's heart lept, and his spirits were high with hope. Okan rushed to Azureous and hugged him, catching him off guard as he was pulled up in the air by the freakishly strong Argonian. But Okan had no since of self-respect as he bear hugged Azureous.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Okan said, burying his head in Azureous's robes.

"GAH! LET ME DOWN!" Azureous said, smacking Okan's head.

"Oww..." Okan said after putting Azureous down.

"There is simply no need for an embrace!" Azureous said, fixing his robes.

"Yes there is! You found my brother! I've been looking for him for the past year!" Okan said, grinning again. "Oh, man, I have to go to him! Now!"

Okan rushed to the door and tried to pull it open. After three shakes, he shook harder, with no avail. Okan looked back to see Azureous, with his hand held shoulder height. It was glowing a bronze-orange color, and there was a small square that Azureous was manipulating in his hand. Azureous motioned with his finger for Okan to come close to him, and Okan slowly made his way to him.

"What? Why can't we go?" Okan asked, frowning.

"Vorgols. As much as we would love" Azureous emphasized the word 'love' to make it sound sarcastic "to reunite you with your brother, we need to rebuild our races. And no, I can see that look on your face, there is no way out. You are going to help us one way or another."

"No! No, you can't do that! Do you know how long I have been searching for him?" Okan asked, his fists clenched and his head feathers rising in anger.

"Okan, ask yourself this question. Is your brother alive?" Kent said as he walked down the steps.

"Y-yes. He is. Is he?" Okan asked, looking at Azureous.

"Yes. He is." Azureous said as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Okan, I am... I am the last of my kind to walk Nirn. And so is he." Kent said, pointing at Azureous.

"But my brother..." Okan mumbled, falling to a nearby chair.

"We will have time to find him as soon as we are done with our... adventure, if you will." Kent said as he walked over to Okan. He sat down in a chair opposite to Okan. Okan looked up at Kent.

"If we are going on an adventure... I'll need to know your names." Okan said. Kent looked at him in shock, and then looked back to Azureous, who nodded his head.

"Well, Mr. Dragon Priest over there is Azureous Rockheart. And I'm Kentrilea Jotkinkriltahook. But you can call me Kent, as I am sure you have heard already." Kent said, half smiling.

"Jot-ta what?" Okan asked, brow raised.

"Jotkinkriltahdook. It's Dwemer for 'Dragon Friend', believe it or not." Kent answered politely. "What's your name? Okan...?"

"Oh. Um... Okan... this is embarrassing." Okan said, burying his head in his hands. "Talos, I wish I didn't have to explain this."

"Okan... you don't have to if it is that embarrassing." Kent said, putting his hands on Okan's shoulder.

"No." Okan said as he smacked Kent's hand off and sat up. "Argonian culture is very... very weard. Homosexuality is discouraged to the point of banishment, so most repress any true feelings toward the same sex if they feel that way. But Heterosexuality is welcomed with open arms. I am not saying that there is anything wrong with that, and I'm not going to discuss it. I had a mom and a dad, along with a brother."

"I don't get it, is this going anywhere?" Azureous rudely interrupted.

Okan shot Azureous a glare.

"If you knew anything about Argonian culture, yes. It is. Now like I was saying. The ideal family is a father, a mother, an older brother and a younger sister. But my mother birthed two sons. Two... two sons." Okan sighed deeply before resuming his lesson. "Two sons or two daughters means either two things. One is that the family will be frowned apon by the tribe, all because of a second son. Another-and this is what they did to me- is that they will essentially abandon the second son."

"Essentially?" Azureous asked, proping his head up on his hands.

"Yes. They will... they won't... they wouldn't... oh, Talos..." A single tear ran down his eye. He wiped it away before resuming. "They wouldn't adknowledge that they had a second son. My mother. My father. They didn't talk to me. Didn't adknowledge me at all. They allowed me to live in the house, well, hut, but... but I was more of a ghost than a child. The only one who ever talked to me was my brother. And... and the wise woman. They were my two best friends. My only friends, really."

Okan stopped talking and looked down at the floor.

"So why are you here? Looking for your brother? Shouldn't he be in Blackmarsh with your family?" Kent asked, frowning at the entire unjust Argonian culture.

"Serkit... Serkit was the... roudy one of the village. When he was eighteen, he slept with the tribe leaders daughter, which is a big no. He was banished from the tribe a day after they found out. But I was too young to leave the village yet, being only fifteen years old at the time. So, when I turned eighteen, I left for Skyrim, where I heard he was." Okan said. "Now, I don't want to talk about my childhood anymore."

"But you never answered the question; what is you last name?" Azureous asked, frowning underneath his mask.

Okan looked deeply into the solid mask.

"Okan. Just Okan." He said, frowning.

"Well, we should probably have some lunch and see about getting you some gear." Kent said as he got up.

"Gear?" Okan asked, also rising.

"Armor, weapons, maybe a potion or two." Kent said kindly.

The three walked out of the door and into the hallway. They passed a room labled 'Infermary', a room labled 'Dining Hall', a room labled 'Office', and they finally stopped at a room labled 'Armory'. Kent muttered a few chants under his breath and his hand started to glow a faint blue color with orange outlining his fingertips. Then, a click was audible as the door lock disengaged. The door was pushed open and Okan's mouth fell open in wonder as he looked into the room.

Weapons of all sizes and shapes were lying on the racks and wall mounts. There were maces, short swords, broad swords, pikes, bows, crossbow, longbows, scout bows, one sided swords, two sided swords, bladed gloves, war scythes, one handed hammers, two handed hammers, picks, axes, daggers, and more. There was also mannequins with light armor and heavy armor from all the different races.

"Now... let's see... are you a one handed, or a two handed?" Kent asked, a wide smile breaking out on his face.

.

.

AN HOUR LATER

.

.

Okan had found out one of two things. The first was that, Azureous had little patience to deal with him and two, he looked great in Hide armor, the kind that made most of his upper torso visible. He had taken the Hide armor, a Dwarven sword, a buckler, a hunting bow, and a quiver full of fiftey Ebony arrows, much to Azureous's disapproval.

"I still do not see why you need Ebony arrows. They are rare to find, and hard to make!" Azureous said, crossing his arms as Okan put the quiver around the armor.

"Tell me, Azureous. When your magic is depleted and your lying on your back with a bandit's sword to your throat, would you rather me attempt to rush them, possibly killing you in the process, or have me pick the bandit off with an arrow?" Okan said smugly.

"Ha! Me? Running out of magic? Interesting concept." Azureous said, smiling under his mask.

"Regardless, we're going to have to take nearly all the arrows to hunt with, so it doesn't matter what arrows he takes." Kent said.

"Speaking of leaving, when are we going to go?" Okan asked, the weight of his equipment bearing down on him.

"Okan, come here." Azureous said behind Okan.

Okan turned around and saw Azureous standing behind him.

"Y-yes?" Okan said, fearful of what the man would do.

"Tell me, does this hurt?"Azureous said as he pushed gently on Okan's chest.

Okan grunted in pain and held his throbbing chest as he backed up from Azureous.

"Exactly. Imagine my hand an arrow. Or a sword." Azureous said, sighing. "As much as we would love to leave right now, we have to wait for you to get better. Your Histskin will help, but Restoration magic won't do any good for a wound that serious."

"What if I wear Heavy armor?" Okan asked. "Don't you understand that, as soon as we get children from your races, I can find my brother? I will suffer through any trials for him."

"Yes, I do. But if your stitches open up, it will delay us even more, thus making your... quest take even longer." Azureous answered. "And believe me, I don't like the idea of having a brother that you can find but not see."

Okan grunted and looked back at Kent.

"So you two... are really... a Dwemer and a Dragon Priest?" Okan asked, still awestruck.

"Yes!" Azureous groaned, not understanding how to get through to Okan. "Do you see my mask?"

"Obviously." Okan said, turning to look at Azureous's golden mask.

"Well, this mask was given to me by Alduin himself. With it, I can turn invisible, regain my vitality, stamina, and magicka for two minutes. But there is a downside." Azureous said, taking off the mask and looking at the carved facial features. "Kent knows, and maybe you do too. It... if you have it off for too long... it takes your sanity. But if you wear it... well, you'll be fine."

"But... Dragon Priests were buried with a legion of Draugr at their command!" Okan said, recalling the few lessons he took from the College of Winterhold.

"True, but you forget our Dwemer companion. He is skilled in all the magical arts, and even more so. He came to my lost tomb near Dawnstar and opened my tomb up, amd did something I thought was impossible. Not only did he paralyze me, he made me his ally." Azureous paused for a second before continuing. "With my help he... we... killed all my followers. After, when their souls were collected, he transmuted them to me, and made me young again. An almost impossible feat that killed him, but... well, as soon as I saw what he had done... how he... healed me... I... I helped him. We made our way to Tarkoftkz and lived with each other until we, or I, found out about the Vorgols. Then, we needed a willing man to help us find them, and well... you were the one that Kent saw first."

"Wait... lived together? Are you two..." Okan eyes darted between the two men.

"Homosexual? No. More like...roommates." Azureous said.

"He did?" Okan asked, intrigued by his story. "Where?"

"College of Winterhold. We... briefly met. I was in their library and you asled me where to find a certain book. An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim, I think it was." Kent said, smiling.

"I don't remember." Okan said, frowning as he tried to remember.

"Regardless if you remember or not, he stalked you until you went into that Forsworn hideout." Azureous said. "Now, we should probably take lunch, I am quite hungry."

They all agreed and left the armory.

.

.

.

.

Yay!

We found out where Serkit is, who the two rescuers are, and what the Dragon Priest mask does. I'll try to get the next chapter will be out by wednesday, and it will be out by thursday at most. BUT COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE NEEDED!


	5. Chapter 5

_"College of Winterhold. We... briefly met. I was in their library and you asled me where to find a certain book. An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim, I think it was." Kent said, smiling._

_"I don't remember." Okan said, frowning as he tried to remember._

_"Regardless if you remember or not, he stalked you until you went into that Forsworn hideout." Azureous said. "Now, we should probably take lunch, I am quite hungry."_

_They all agreed and left the armory._

.

.

APPROXIMATELY ONE WEEK, EIGHT HOURS, THIRTY-ONE MINUTES, AND FIFTEY-SEVEN SECONDS LATER

.

.

"No, Okan, you don't understand. Magic is the very essence of Nirn, of the world itself!" Azureous yelled, frustrated beyond the point of no return. "When you can see that, you dunderhead, and you can harvest it, you will be able to move mountains! Resurrect the dead!"

"But if magic is the 'very essence'" Okan put quotes on the words 'very essence' "then how do people live? Wouldn't their magic reservoir run out?!"

"No, you idiot! If people ran on magic, we would all have died millions of years back!" Azureous yelled, throwing a small wrench back into his tool box.

"So then you're wrong!" Okan said, laughing.

"No, no, no, no! You just don't... Bah!" Azureous explained, getting up from his work table.

"Calm down Azure, it was a jest!" Okan said, crying because he was laughing so hard.

Suddenely Azureous stopped moving amd looked Okan dead in his eyes. He walked toward Okan and raised his hand, a Telekinesis spell already formed. Azureous picked Okan up with the spell and held him ten feet above the ground.

"What. Did. I. Say. About. Nicknames?" Azureous asked, the his words like venom.

"To not-GAK-call you them!" Okan said, choaking out the last three words as fast as he could.

"Good lizard." Azureous said, letting the spell dissapate.

Okan dropped to the floor and held his throat as he coughed air in. As soon as he felt remotely normal again, he stood back up and supported his weight with a nearby table. Okan looked at Azureous and felt guilty about the name he called him.

The past week had been long, arduous, and painful. Okan's stitches had opened up once, but he had told Kent, so they were able to stitch him back up in thirty minutes. He had trained with his Dwemer sword, which he had to take slowly at first but eventually got used to it. His archery had improved from just being able to pick a deer off from twenty yards, to being able to shoot a moving Falmer inbetween his melded eyes with an arrow from fiftey yards. Among the various physical skills he had learned from Kent, Azureous had also helped him greatly in his Restoration magic, along with his Conjuration magic. One of his most memorable feats was being able to summon a spectral sword for a good minute, and was full of pride when he swong it around. He had also found out bounties of information about Kent's and Azureous's pasts. Apprently, Azureous had a following of fourty thousand people, but that had dwindled down to a miniscule five-hundred men, woman, and children when he had asked them to join him in the afterlife. Those that didn't join Azureous were killed by him, making Azureous a monster in the eyes of everybody-besides his still loyal followers- and he was hunted for a short time before they all gave up on finding him. He was just too well hidden. While he was still living with his followers, Azureous had married a young Nord woman, by the name of Silrid Stonearm. The two had lived in relative peace, and soon found themselves burdened with a child, who's name Azureous refused to mention. Apprently, the child had called Azureous by the nickname of Azure. All was good for the first two years of their marriage, but tragedy soon struck. Azureous described it as a 'cold summer afternoon' when the family decided to go on a picnic alone. Azureous did not tell what specifically happened, but Okan assumed that his wife and son were slaughtered by who or whatever attacked them. So Okan now thought that his punishment was deserved.

"Sorry." Okan whispered out, looking down at the floor as he felt remorse. "It slipped out."

Azureous looked at Okan, his mask off, his inky black eyes glaring at him. He turned and waved him away.

"Yeah, yeah. It'll... it'll take a while." Azureous said as he walked away and slipped his mask back on. "Now, I'm going to see if Kent has prepared the horses. Take this time to gather your weapons and stuff."

"Yes sir." Okan said quietly.

He followed Azureous out of the Study and broke off from him and went to his room, which was a few doors down the hall. Okan opened the two doors, kicking himself in the butt as he thought about how stupid the statement was. His scales felt cold and clammy, a sign that he truely felt terrible about what he had done.

"Talos, why would I say something like that? Really, how stupid am I?" Okan said to himself loudly as soon as he closed the doors. Okan stripped off his musty, two day old shirt and threw it on his bed. He walked over to a dresser and rustled through it until he found a very comfortable and very durable shirt. "Maybe it's sleep... what was the word? Dep... deprivation? Yeah. Sleep deprivation. Stone bed doesn't do crap for me." Okan put on the shirt when there was a knock on the doors. "That was fast. Geez. Come in!"

The doors opened and Kent walked in wearing his full set of what Okan found out was called 'Tribal Dwemer Armor'. It only weighed twenty pounds all together and had numerous magical and physical enchantments.

"All set?" Kent asked, stopping by the door.

"No, I still need to put on my armor and pack a spare set of clothing. Just... just go to the horses, and I'll meet you in ten minutes." Okan said, already stripping off his clean shirt. He looked down at his wound, which was just a small pink scar. "Sure has healed well."

"It has. Can you twist and turn properly?" Kent asked, walking closer to Okan.

"I'll try." Okan said, starting to twist.

He was able to turn to his right completely fine, but when he turned to his left, he was only able to go about halfway before pain shot through his body like a arrow wound. Okan clutched his side and fell back on the bed, a soft plump audible throughout the room as Kent jogged to him.

"Are you ok?" Okan heard Kent ask.

"Ye-ngh... yes. Just hurts... alot." Okan said, gritting his teeth as he tried to rid himself of the pain he was in.

"Do you need help?" Kent asked, putting his hands on Okan's shoulders.

"Y- no. No, I'm fine. I'm fine." Okan said assured him.

"Oh. Ok, well, if you say so." Kent said, stairing at Okan. "You Argonians have very built bodies."

"Wha-what?" Okan said, suprised at the comment. He looked down at his body. He had scales instead of chest hair, and wrinkly skin near the sides of his body. He had the beginnings of a six pack and his upper torso was very well defined.

"I'm just saying that most races look weak compared to you." Kent said, smirking. "Sorry, that must of seemed... awkward."

"Just a bit." Okan said as he put on his nearby Hide armor. "But thanks. Not many people like the... looks of us Argonians. Especially Azureous. He doesn't like me at all."

"Nonsense, he likes you fine!" Kent said, grinning.

"He calls me 'lizard'. That's slang for Argonian. I don't call him 'Dragon Priest' and I don't call you Dwemer, or Dwarf, do I? No. I'd like it if he didn't talk to me like that, but it looks like that will never happen." Okan ranted, taking off his pants and putting on the bottom piece for the armor.

"Respect is earned. Bring us to Blackmarsh and I'm sure he'll start to treat you better than a common man." Kent said, looking away as Okan put on the bottom armor. "So. You ready to go back home?"

"Is a man ready to be an egg again? No, I'm not. I've been trying to prepare myself mentally, but... but I just cannot." Okan said as he strapped his sword onto his leather belt. "I don't think I'll ever forgive my parents."

"Okan... poor Okan, the road to kindness lies on the path of mercy." Kent said.

"And what does the road to kindness lie on? Something my parents obviously didn't understand. Love." Okan said, sighing as he put on boots.

"Well, it is all behind you now." Kent said, trying to comfort Okan.

"No. No it's not!" Okan exclaimed, looking up at Kent. "Because I have to go back to that disgusting wasteland and find somebody who might revive two dead races."

"Only until we find the Vorgol. Then, well, you can leave. If you want." Kent said, smiling kindly.

Okan looked at Kent's smile, and his heart melted. He wasn't in love with Kent, or anything, but Kent was one of those people who's smile could melt the coldest of hearts. A smile, where, even if you had an argument with him an hour before hand, and he gave it to you again, you would immediately forgive him. It was the type of smile that Okan looked foreward to seeing everyday, even on the worst ones.

"Kent... you have a nice smile." Okan said, himself smiling. "For an elf, at least."

"I'll take that as a compliment, lizard." Kent said, flashing the same heart-warming smile.

"Elf."

"Lizard."

"Elf."

"Lizardo."

"Elfo."

"Well, we should get to Azureous now, it's been a few minutes." Kent said. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Okan said, picking his packed bag.

.

.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

.

.

"C'MON OKAN! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Azureous screamed, his lightning bolt spell incinerating a nearby Falmer. After a few more spells, the way to the elevator was clear.

The mission had gone completely wrong. They were going to take three horses loaded with enough supplies to get to Riften up a hidden lift in Blackreach up to a couple miles off of the coast of Dawnstar. The first five minutes were the most tence minutes of Okan's life. Falmer had been sighted, but they had the common since not to engage them in battle. They saw a Giant or two, and had kept their distance, but one in particular had attacked them for no reason at all. When he did, everything else attacked. Falmer, Mammoths, Chaurus, Frostbite Spiders, Trolls, and even a Wisp flodded them, nearly overwhelming them. Azureous had managed to throw up multiple wards that kept all the magic from killing them, but they could still attack them physically. That is where Kent and Okan came into use. They shot arrows and spells at the many under trained monsters, soon leaving a trail of crispy, bloody bodies around them. The elevator was only a few meters away, and soon they were by the controls of it.

"HOLD THEM OFF, I'LL GET IT RUNNING!" Azureous yelled, pressing buttons so fast that his hands were a near blur.

Okan nodded, looking back at the small group of enemies. By his count, there was only ten. Ten against two. Those were bad odds. But if there was one thing that Serkit had taught Okan, it was never to give up. Okan wiped the blood on his Hide armor's skirt attachment and looked up at a Falmer, which was dashing towards him, its sword raised and ready to strike. Okan parried the blow and moved the sword so the Falmer fell on it. Blood dripped down the hilt of Okan's sword as he pulled it out and threw the Falmer onto a Chaurus's tail, impaling him on the two spikes. He stabbed downwards at the same Chaurus and killed it instantly. The bug let out a squeel as Okan stabbed it inbetween its neck and its body and pulled his sword out. Another Falmer was rushing him, so instead of stabbing it, Okan delivered a sharp kick to it's ribs, breaking at least three of them. Okan ducked down, evading a fatal blow. He spun around and decapitated the Falmer that tried to kill him and took his sword and thrusted it behind him, killing another, stabbing him through the heart. Okan withdrew his sword and looked around, and saw that Kent had killed five others. He looked down and saw the last Falmer enemy. It was coughing up blood and holding it's sides. Even though it couldn't cry, it was wailing in pain from the kick. Okan slowly walked over to it and held his sword above its neck grimly. He stabbed through its neck muscles, severing its spine. The Falmer let out a defeated moan as he was killed and soon slipped into the afterlife. Okan ripped the sword out of the bloody Falmer and wiped the blood on its covering and sheathed it a second later. He suddenely felt his arm being pulled toward something. He looked over and saw that it was Kent pulling him to the open elevator. The three men were soon in the closed elevator, panting, tired, and covered in blood and gore?

"What... what happened?" Okan asked inbetween pants.

"What happened? What happened is that we were swarmed by creatures." Kent said, rubbing a spot where an arrow had struck his armor.

"No, I was going to say, what happened to the horces?" Okan asked, mad that his favorite Dwemer shirt was gone.

"Eaten. Most likely by Falmer right now, those savages." Azureous said, taking off his mask and wiping away some dry blood and putting it on after.

A few seconds passed, the only noise the mechanical whirring of the ancient Dwemer elevator going up.

"What now?" Kent asked.

The question struck Okan harder than any other arrow or sword could. If Kent, one of the leaders of this adventure didn't know what to do, then they were screwed.

"Now, we... now we..." Azureous cursed deeply under his breath. "I don't know. For the first time in years... I don't know."

Uh oh.

Sorry I had to end it there!

The next chapter will be out on Thursday, probably. I love this story so far. Umm... damn, usually I have things to say. Oh, yeah! No work until Jan. 3rd, so a hell of a lot more stories will be posted. Also, I know that only like, 20-30 people have viewed this story, but even if you came on without a profile, you can leave a review or a comment. Literally, even criticism helps. It means that you care about this story, and you can also give me ideas. I have a bunch, but I'm always looking for more. But thanks for reading! Really! Well, as usual, have a good night/morning/afternoon!


	6. Chapter 6

_A few seconds passed, the only noise the mechanical whirring of the ancient Dwemer elevator going up. _

_"What now?" Kent asked._

_The question struck Okan harder than any other arrow or sword could. If Kent, one of the leaders of this adventure didn't know what to do, then they were screwed._

_"Now, we... now we..." Azureous cursed deeply under his breath. "I don't know. For the first time in years... I don't know..."_

.

.

.

"What?" Okan asked, his skin turning white.

"I... I don't... I don't know what to do..." Azureous said, looking down and taking off his mask. "The map was on my horse. The equipment was on the horse. Everything that was anything was on the horses."

"Are you kidding me? Why did you put everything on the three horses?" Okan asked, frowning.

"I didn't think we'd be swarmed like that!" Azureous yelled as he walked over to the wall. He cursed richly and punched the it. The wall gave way and a small hole was indented in the wall, but it was gone in a few seconds.

"Calm down, we'll think of something." Kent said, putting his hand on Azureous's shoulder.

"Like what? We have no money, no food, no water, and no way to get to Blackmarsh. We're screwed." Azureous said, panting in anger. "And no, we can't rob and kill. As easy as that would be... I don't want to be tired, hungry, hurt, and hunted."

"Killing is out of the options, isn't it?" Kent asked, already knowing the answer.

"Obviously." Okan said. "Now, as much as I hate to take control a little early, it seems like I have no choice. Where are we exactly? Dawnstar? Winterhold?"

"Dawnstar." Azureous said. "And I'm still in charge."

"No. Not anymore. As rude as that is, it's true. We'll find Dawnstar, ok? That should be our top priority right now. Next... I guess we'll make some money somehow." Okan sighed. "After we make a few hundred Septims, we make our way to Windhelm. Once there, our money and food will be gone, so we'll need to work some more. As soon as we are done making the carriage fee, we'll go to Riften so we can get into Blackmarsh relatively easily. And we could use all the help we could get, so we will find my brother. Sounds like a good enough plan for a Dragon Priest?"

"Not really, but it is the only one we have right now." Azureous said, slipping his mask back on.

A second passed before Okan figured out something was wrong with the way Azureous looked.

"Umm... Azureous... crap." Okan groaned and rubbed the scales inbetween his eyes.

"What now?" Azureous asked, looking at Okan.

"The mask. You can leave it on, but... well, the Dragonborn has all the Dragon Priest's masks, so it might draw unwanted attention to one of the most powerful beings in all of Tamriel." Okan said.

"Eh, let him try to kill me. I'd like to see him try." Azureous said boastfully.

"Wait... that statement seems familiar. Oh, yeah. That is what each and every other Dragon Priest said when the Dragonborn entered their tomb. And your kind doesn't give your masks out freely." Okan said, frowning.

"Okan, you know the dangers of my mask being off." Azureous said, rubbing his fist that was now starting to hurt from the punch.

"I know, but we don't really have a choice." Okan said. "Is there anything you can do to... not make yourself crazy? Like... a reversal spell?"

"Reversal spell?" Azureous said in amusement.

"Just an idea." Okan said.

"Well, one like that would take a whole lot of magicka, much more than I-"

Suddenely, bright white light flooded the small elevator chamber, along with a freezing wind. Small snow flurries flew into the chamber as it came to a grinding halt, the old steam vents letting out its built up steam. As everybody pulled their clothing closer to them in a vain attempt for warmpth, Okan shivered. He had been in Skyrim for some time, but his scales hadn't become numb yet, so he was freezing. Azureous walked over to a small, nearly hidden switch and pulled on it. The gates opened.

"Ok. Let's go now." Okan said, pushing the two men out of the elevator shaft.

.

.

TEN MINUTES LATER

.

.

The trek had been very short and very dissapointing. At least, from Okan's view. Azureous had been complaining as he walked through the knee-high snow, and had been annoying Okan for some time now. The Lift to Tarkoftkz was only three miles away from Dawnstar, but with the snow, it had seemed like six. The snow clutched to their boots and legs, and all of them were covered in sweat, aside from Okan, who was kicking himself in the butt for not picking warmer, Leather armor. He brushed the snow out of his head feathers and kept walking.

"I never thought that snow could be so... annoying." Azureous said, grunting as he wiped off snow off his robes. "Welcome to Skyrim." Okan said, smirking.

"Welcome to Skyrim? Child, I had been living in Skyrim since your entire family wasn't but a thought." Azureous said. "I have truged through snow before, but this snow... this snow is... stickey."

"It's only a mile more, let's shut up and keep walking." Kent said, a small shimmer of sweat barly noticeable under his open helmet.

"Thank you!" Okan said, throwing his arms up in the air.

The three walked in silence, Azureous stopped complaining and Okan finally had peace and quiet.

.

.

DAWNSTAR

.

.

"Hello, friends. Ahkari welcomes you." An old Kahjiit said as fhey walked past a few tents with a few Kahjiit in them. "Will you not buy anything?"

"No, we will not, cat." Azureous said, shoving Ahkari away from his path.

"This one wants trouble?" Ahkari said, his claws extending.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, Ahkari. He's pretty bigoted." Okan said, shoving Azureous gently away.

"There is no need for violence. Kahjiit knows this." Ahkari said, frowning.

"Yes, well, we've come from a Dwarven ruin, and it wasn't successful." Okan said, sighing. "Right now, all we need is a cup of mead and warm food."

"Then be on your way." An armored Kahjiit said.

"We will. It was a pleasure talking to you." Okan said, pushing his companions away from the merchants.

Okan kept his hands on the two until they reached a small house. There was a sign near some steps that led to its door, but it was covered in snow, so they couldn't read what it said. Okan stopped pushing the two and punched the sign, sending it flying back. As he grabbed the sign, he saw that almost all the snow was off it and he could now make out the words, 'Windpeak Inn' on the sign.

"What is your problem, lizard?" Azureous said, looking at Okan.

Okan took a deep, jagged sigh and turned to Azureous. "I've had it with your insolence. My name isn't 'Lizard', it's Okan. That Kahjiit back there, his name was Ahkari." Okan said, frowning at Azureous. "Not cat."

"Your point? If he wanted trouble, he would be in a Soul Gem by now." Azureous said.

"No! We can't kill people, ok? And that means that we cannot taunt them, either. That includes me. If you want your races to be revived, stop being... stop being a bigot, ok?" Okan said, not caring if Azureous answered the question or not. He was just happy to get it out of his system. The three walked into the inn and sat down for a second by the fire, warming their nearly frost-bitten hands and feet. After a few minutes, Kent got up and walked over to the counter, where a young man was standing. After what looked like a pleasant conversation, Kent walked back to Okan and Azureous with a grin on his face.

"Ok, so, the man who runs this inn told me that the rooms are going to be ten septims for one night, and five for every other for at least a week." Kent said as he sat down by the fire and warmed his hands up. "And, well, I assume we are all going into separate rooms, so we need to get thirty septims for all three of us."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Azureous asked.

Okan groaned. He looked Azureous dead in the eyes. "I thought you were... well, smarter than this."

"Okan, you must understand that I have been a zombie for the past few millennia, and before that, I had over fourty thousand followers who would do anything for me. I am smart, but I am also a little disoriented from walking three miles in a blizzard with no water." Azureous said, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh. Well, drinks are fifteen septims a pop, so we'll need to do a lot of work." Kent said, sighing. "But where do we find work?"

"I'll ask him." Okan said as he got up.

"No, no, I'll ask him." Kent said, but Okan pushed him back down.

"Argonians aren't known to get sick. Elves and... whatever your race is Azureous, are. Sit by the fire and I'll ask him." Okan said, smiling as he walked away.

"Hello... uhh..." Okan said as he walked to the counter.

"Thoring. Need anything?" Thoring asked as he polished the counter he was by.

"Yeah, um, do you know where there is any work?" Okan asked, not making eye contact.

"What? Didn't you know that Dawnstar has a few mines? Or a blacksmith?" Thoring said incredulously.

"N-no. I've never been to this part of Skyrim." Okan admitted.

"Well, the mine is out the door and to the left of the jarl's hall. They charge at least thirty septims for every ore chunk you dig up. There is also another mine, to the right of the Windpeak. It's called the Quicksilver Mine, and they charge about the same as the folks down at Iron-Breaker Mine, which was the one I just told you about. Now, the blacksmith, and your Dwarven armor-clad friend might like this one, lets you make swords and armor. The prices vary, depending on how good the items are, and it's a simple way to make good money. Anything else?"

Okan thought for a few seconds before answering. "N-no, we'll be back. Make sure you save a room or two for us." He said.

"No promises." Thoring said, wiping at a particular stain as Okan walked back.

"Ok, well, I don't know how good you two are at hard labor, but it looks like that's the way were going to make money, so I hope you're really, really good at it." Okan said, sitting down with them. "Kent, by the way, the blacksmith it letting people help him out, and the bartender said that you might like that so I'd check it out."

"I just might. So when are we leaving?" Kent asked.

"After we warm up. It's going to be long and quite arduous to make the money, but we'll be in Blackmarsh in no time." Okan said.

"As for now, I have something I need to tell you Oka-"

BOOM

An earth - shattering explosion came from the door, throwing it across the inn and crushing a man who was sitting by himself. Okan, Kent, and Azureous took cover behind the small pillars as the smoke cleared. Loud, thudding foot steps eminated from the door way as a very large, very scary looking figure walked in.

.

.

.

.

And who could that be?!

Tune in next time... oh wait...

THIS ISN'T A RADIO, I CAN'T TUNE IN!

Really though. Next chapter will be out by tomorrow if I'm lucky. It is just so exciting to write stories like this, and plus, with Christmas coming so soon... So, yeah, I work at a school-which I will not name- and the kids have vecation today, so yesterday was my last work day until January 3rd, so I'll be able to write a hell of a lot more =D.

And as always, have a good morning/afternoon/night!


	7. Chapter 7

_An earth - shattering explosion came from the door, throwing it across the inn and crushing a man who was sitting by himself. Okan, Kent, and Azureous took cover behind the small pillars as the smoke cleared. Loud, thudding foot steps eminated from the door way as a very large, very scary looking figure walked in._

.

.

.

"DRAGON WORSHIPPING SCUM! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The figure yelled you, his voice nearly deafening. The large figure stomped over to Okan and picked him up with one hand and looked at him. He shook his head and let him drop to the ground. Next, it moved to Kent, who struggled to no end to get out of the figures grip, with no avail. Again, the figure dropped him, and Kent fell to the floor with a loud boom. Next, the figure stopped at Azureous and looked at him for a few seconds. It squatted down and lifted Azureous's head so he was looking at the terrifying figure. "You... the Greybeards spoke of this... the last Dragon Priest..."

"What... who are you?" Kent asked, sword drawn in one hand and a frost spell in the other.

"I am Dovahkiin, the last Dragonborn. And you... you are but scum beneath my feet." The Dragonborn said.

"Dragonborn? How did you find out so fast?" Okan asked, sword also drawn.

"The wind, the snow, the sound, take your pick. But now I am here, and it is time for this scum to die."

Azureous was suddenely thrown across the room, shattering a beam of wood. He fell to the ground with a groan and stayed there. Kent let out a scream and let loose a swarm of Ice Spikes at the Dragonborn and rushed at him with his sword. Okan also charged him, but both their attempts to attack him were foiled as he let out an insanely loud shout. They were thrown across the room and slammed against the wall. As soon as Okan looked up, he saw the Dragonborn move to Azureous, who wasn't moving. As he got closer, panic overtook Okan, but he felt paralyzed as he watched the Dragonborn take out a long, wicked looking sword. The sword looked like it was made out of a very old bone and was very sharp. As the Dragonborn raised his sword to deliver a final blow, Azureous's head snapped up lightning quick. Two spells were already in Azureous's hands and were being casted on the Dragonborn. The first one was a light spell, which blinded his attacker for a few seconds, just enough for him to teleport away. As the Dragonborn recovered, he was expertly struck on his back by Azureous's hand, sending him to his knees. Azureous teleported away again as the Dragonborn slashed behind him with his sword, and reappeared in frount of him to smash his chin with a solid uppercut. Again, the Dragonborn tried to slash Azureous open, but Azureous teleported away again. This time, he reappeared by Kent and Okan.

"RUN!" He screamed as he dodged a throwing knive which the Dragonborn had thrown at him.

Okan and Kent both bolted from the inn and were soon outside, running for their lives. Inside the inn, the battle was still raging. Azureous kept teleporting around the Dragonborn, striking him in his armors pressure points. The battle was stupidly quick, only lasting two minutes, but for the two combatants, it felt like each second was a year. Azureous teleported behind the bar counter and stood their, panting from exaustion.

The Dragonborn let out a evil laugh, one that struck terror in the most bravest hearts.

"You already know how this battle ends, why not face your death with honor, Priest?" The Dragonborn said.

In return, Azureous let out a small giggle. It soon turned into a cackle, which made the Dragonborn stop dead in his tracks. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You... you really are clueless, aren't you? Aren't you?" Azureous asked, still laughing.

"The only clues I need is your mask, and your friend's heads on pikes." The Dragonborn said, raising his sword.

"No... heh... you see, I drew power from my brothers while we slept. How do you think you were able to kill them so easily? Honestly, how stupid are you and the Greybeards?" Azureous asked, smiling under his mask.

"Stupid enough to kill the last Dragon Priest!" The Dragonborn said as he slashed his sword down at Azureous, who teleported out of the way a second before the sword struck him.

"Ah-ah-ah! You're not killing me that fast! You see, if you allowed me to explain, I am fourty million times more powerful than the other Dragon Priests. This mask, Markû (MAR-KOO)... this glorious mask... it allows me to draw power from nearby enemies. And you... you're quite powerful." Azureous said, teleporting behind the bar counter as the Dragonborn threw another dagger at him. He opened a bottle of ale and started to drink heartily from it, downing it in a few gulps. As the Dragonborn looked around for him, Azureous threw the empty bottle at his head. It shattered on his helmet and Azureous broke out in a laugh as he turned around. But then, the Dragonborn did something that Azureous wasn't expecting. The Dragonborn threw his sword at him, and it plunged into his chest. A smirk broke out on the Dragonborn's face as Azureous looked in shock at the sword in his chest.

"Yeah! Not so strong now, eh?" The Dragonborn said triumphantly as he slowly walked over to Azureous.

Azureous fell down, clutching the sword. He cried out in pain as the sword stabbed further into his chest. Azureous soon felt himself fading from reality and into the afterlife. As the Dragonborn walked over to retrieve the mask and sword, he heard a loud bang. He walked over a little faster, conserned. As he walked behind the bar counter, to his shock and horror, he saw...

Nothing.

Literally. Azureous wasn't there. The Dragonborn looked around frantically for the body, desperate for the mask. And then, he heard a laugh. It became louder and louder until it was nearly deafening.

"Oh, poor little confused dragon whore. You'll have to try a LOT harder if you want to kill one as powerful as me." Azureous's voice rang out, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT!" The Dragonborn yelled out.

"When you're stronger and... well, better prepared." Azureous's voice said, growing fainter and fainter.

"Damn it all to Oblivion!" The Dragonborn yelled, slashing at nearby bottles, sending ale, beer, wine, and other liquids splashing everywhere.

.

.

OKAN AND KENT

.

.

"Stop-pant-pant... I can't run any longer!" Okan said, out of breath.

Kent and Okan both broke out into a jog, which was a lot better than a sprint. The jog soon slowed into a walk, and they were left panting for air as they walked on the path leading to Winterhold.

"We have... we have to go back..." Kent said inbetween pants.

"Are you kidding me? That man... he'd kill us!" Okan exclaimed as they came to a halt.

"But Azureous-"

"Azureous can handle himself, otherwise he wouldn't of told us to run." Okan said, gritting his teath to dull the splitting pain in his sides and chest. "We stick to the plan, with or without Azureous."

"But we have no food! No money!" Kent said hopelessly.

"Snap out of it!" Okan said, slapping Kent across his face. He pulled his hand back in pain, because he smacked part of Kent's helmet, but his point was clear. "What happened to you two being strong?! I used to be the weakling, and now... now, you two are being the weaklings!"

"Weaklings? Surely you jest, sir! Or, do you?" Came a harsh voice. "Or do you?"

Okan was suddenely lifted at least twenty feet into the air by an unknown force. Whatever was lifting him up was strong, and had an evil sence of humor, because the spell stopped and Okan found himself falling to the ground, screaming in an unkempt terror. He was a foot away from the ground when he was stopped and was suddenely turned around so he was looking up into the sky.

"Now, if you call me a weakling again, I'll spill your innards from Dawnstar to Riften, ok?"

Okan looked up and saw that it was Azureous speaking to him. He nodded his head and Azureous released the spell, which sent Okan falling a foor to the cold stone steps.

"Now, that Dragonborn is probably going to give chase so we need to either hide or run. And we need to do it now." Azureous said, looking around for any threat.

"Yeah... yeah." Okan said, coughing as he stood to his feet. "Let's hide."

"No. You're not in charge anymore. I don't know why I was being so stupid, but that battle cleared the fog in my mind. We march to Whiterun immediately." Azureous said, tromping away from his companions.

"O-ok..." Okan said, happy that Azureous wasn't acting like a child anymore, but scared that he might hurt him again.

.

.

THIRTY-ONE MINUTES LATER

.

.

"Okan, you must keep up!" Azureous yelled at Okan, who was at least twenty paces behind them.

"Urgh!" Okan grunted as he burst out into a run in an attempt to catch up with the others. When he reached them, he put his hands under his underarms in a vain attempt to warm them. "Really should of chosen a different armor..."

"Well get some from Whiterun as soon as we get there. By my guess, we're only thirty miles away." Azureous said, still walking at his brisk pace. "It'll take a day or two if we're quick, but with the way you're walking, it might as well take a week."

"I'm not going to apologize for walking slow, I'm freezing to death." Okan said.

"Well, good. I do not want your apology, I want your speed." Azureous said, not bothering to look back.

"Azureous, a little compassion. It's like at least ten degrees out here." Kent said, speaking up for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"Compassion? Compassion is for weaklings and fair rulers. I am neither." Azureous said.

"No, you're obviously not." Okan said under his breath, cursing the day when he decided to explore the cave with the Forsworn lived in.

"Muttering under your breath is inappropriate and rude. Speak up if you want to insult me." Azureous said as he looked back at Okan.

"It was actually a compliment, but whatever." Okan said, rubbing his arms as he tried to warm them up.

Azureous sighed and kept walking, not bothering to respond. The three kept walking, Azureous occasionally vaporizing any wolf with a bolt of blue lightning that wandered too close. Okan tripped on a small pebble, Kent tried to catch him but was unable to. He fell to the ground with a grunt and didn't get up, but lay on the ground, shivering as blood trickled out of a small knee wound. Kent kneed down and tried to help Okan up, with absolutely no success at all.

"Okan, get up! Get up!" Kent said as he pulled on Okan's arms in a vain attempt to help him up.

"Just... just let me sleep..." Okan muttered, closing his eyes.

Kent cursed under his breath and took off his robe. "Azureous, help me get Okan up." But Azureous made no move to help him. "NOW!" Kent screamed as he put Okan's left arm over his shoulder.

"Fine, fine." Azureous said, useing a Telekinesis spell to pick Okan up like a fly.

"Thanks." Kent said as he let Okan's scaly arm fall off him.

As soon as Okan's arm was off, Kent wrapped his robe around the asleep Argonian. Wind, frost, and snow pelted Kent, but he didn't care. As long as Okan was safe, Kent was...

Well, cold for one, but also happy.

"Ok... let's see... OKAN, WAKE UP!" Kent yelled as he slapped Okan across the face.

"UNGAH!" Okan exclaimed as he was slapped awake. "What... what happened?"

"You nearly died, that's what happened." Azureous said, releaseing Okan from the spell. "And now Kent is going to die."

"Yeah, shut up. Dwemer lived in Skyrim long before the Nords." Kent said. "And I still have my undershirt."

"And how long will the undershirt last in this harsh environment?" Azureous asked.

"Long enough. Besides, it's almost dark, and we're cold, hungry, thirsty, tired, hurt, and very, very screwed, shelter-wise." Kent answered, putting an arm around Okan and walking forward.

"Here, this night help." Okan said, taking the robe off and wrapping around him and Kent.

"Ugh... yeah. It does." Kent said, smiling as they shared the warmpth of the huge, baggy robe.

"Ok, can we go now? We still have a lot of land to cover in this storm." Azureous said, walking away in his usual brisk pace.

Okan and Kent shared the robe as they walked, but it was hard, because they kept squeezeing it shut, which drew them closer. Okan could smell Kent's rich body odor and was secretly happy that he was so close to his friend. The crew kept walking along the path, which was covered in a seemingly endless blanket of soft, fresh, white snow. The wind was whipping snow all around them, so it was hard to see any path at all, but Azureous knew where he was going, so they were never really lost.

Or where they?

.

.

.

.

Yo! Wazzup?! Like the chapter?

I didn't. I think I could've wrote more, but a lot has happened in this chapter, so... I don't know, I shouldn't complain. Anyway, if you like the story as much as I do, leave a comment or a review. Point out my mistakes, any inconsistencies or contradictions so I can not make those mistakes in future chapters. I take criticism... well, I take criticism well as long as you don't insult me by calling me an idiot or crap like that. But if you say, oh, like, "What? How can Azureous's mask not do what he said? The author said that it heals his magic, health and stamina, but in this chapter he said that it draws power from others!"

Well, guess what?! You'll find out in the next chapter why he said two different things to Okan and the Dragonborn (Who is quite an ass in this book XD).

So, it's about 10:30 on a school night and I wake up at 5:30, so I should really post this and sleep.

As always, GOOD MORNING/NIGHT/AFTERNOON TROLLS!


	8. Chapter 8

_Okan and Kent shared the robe as they walked, but it was hard, because they kept squeezeing it shut, which drew them closer. Okan could smell Kent's rich body odor and was secretly happy that he was so close to his friend. The crew kept walking along the path, which was covered in a seemingly endless blanket of soft, fresh, white snow. The wind was whipping snow all around them, so it was hard to see any path at all, but Azureous knew where he was going, so they were never really lost. _

_Or where_ _they?_

.

.

.

"Okan, what do you mean you have to pee?"

"Let's put it this way, if I don't go now, my bladder will explode." Okan said, looking frantically for a tree or somewhere where he would be hidden from gazing eyes.

"The Dragonborn might catch up to us! We have no time to stop." Azureous said, pushing him foreward.

"Azureous, don't be a fool. If the Dragonborn could've caught up to us by now, he would have a great while ago." Kent said. "Let him go, it'll take two seconds."

"Yeah, two seconds!" Okan said.

Azureous sighed under his breath and flung up his hand in dismissal. "Fine, fine, make it quick."

Okan groaned and quickly ran away from the two. He ran over to a cliff and looked back to his friends for a second. After he decided that it didn't matter if they watched or not, Okan pulled his leg armor partway down and relieved himself. He smirked as his urine plummeted down towards the ground from the enormous cliff. Once he was finished, he pulled the armor up and ran back to his companions.

"Finished?" Azureous asked, rolling his eyes under his mask.

"Uhh... obviously." Okan said as he pulled the robe against his shoulder.

"Then we're off." Azureous said, walking ahead of the two.

The three walked in synchronization for a while, wind and snow blowing all around them. A question popped up in Okan's mind, but he suppressed it. But the question kept nagging on him until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hey, uh... Azureous." Okan said as he walked alongside Kent.

"What is it now, Okan?" Azureous said, sighing in displeasure at the prospect of stopping again.

"I was just wondering about the Vorgols." Okan said.

"What about them?" Azureous asked, his curiosity aroused.

"Well... well, if we ever get to Blackmarsh and find one... what if they don't want to... well, you know." Okan said.

"Okan, what you have to understand is that, I have thought out everything about this mission, aside from losing the horses. If the Vorgol refuses, then we... persuade her." Azureous said.

"Persuade?" Okan asked, apologizing when he bumped into Kent.

"Yes, persuade. But we'll deal with that when the time comes." Azureous said.

"Ok then. If you say so. Anyway, when are we going?" Okan asked.

Azureous sighed and scratched his head. "Winterhold."

"What about Whiterun? Weren't we going to go there?" Okan asked.

"We were, but the Dragonborn attacked." Azureous said. "Now, how about you talk to Kent for a change?"

Okan looked over at Kent, who looked over to him at the same time. He tried to think of something to say, but could not come up with anything interesting. Okan sighed and kept walking, his feet throbbing in pain but his spirits high with hope.

.

.

.

ELEVEN MINUTES LATER

.

.

A very small, very black wisp of smoke was being seen by the group.

It wasn't just any smoke, however. Not by a fireplace, or a bonfire, but as if something large is on fire, or was on fire.

"Should... should we go see what it is?" Okan asked, rubbing his hands together to rid them of the cold.

"Okan, why do you ask such... redundant questions? Of course we are going to investigate." Azureous said as he picked up his pace.

"Ok, no need to be so rude." Okan said as he drew his sword.

Azureous grunted and broke out in a jog, since the fire was only a few minutes away from them. Okan and Kent both jogged after Azureous, but Okan slipped out of the robe and ran so they didn't have to share the robe while they ran. Once they were a few steps from the outskirts of the wreckage, all three were horrified at what they saw, even Azureous, who had killed thousands.

It was a caravan.

Not just any caravan, though. It was a civilian caravan.

A destroyed civilian caravan. It had been set on fire by something. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Burnt bodies, that is. Blood stained the snow where heads were neatly stacked in a pile next to the caravan. It was a horrific sight, one that would stay in Okan's mind for the rest of his days.

"Gods..." Kent whispered, moving closer to the wreckage.

"Gods indeed. Check for survivors." Azureous said. "Not like there'll be any." He whispered under his breath.

The three searched for survivors and other things, money among the top of the list. Okan himself checked the bodies that still had heads, incase there were survivors. All the bodies were lifeless, though. None had survived. A few of the corpses were smaller than most.

Childern.

"Disgusting. Who could of done something like this?" Okan said to himself, snarling at the fact that somebody would do something like this.

"Monsters." Kent said, kicking the wheel of the wagon in anger.

A loud screech eminated from somewhere in the snow and a small figure suddenely burst from the snow with a very ornate dagger. Before anybody could stop the small figure, it ran up to Okan and jumped on his back and held on. Okan screamed and ran around, trying to get it off his back.

"Okan, stop!" Azureous yelled, a Telekinesis spell in his hand and ready to be casted.

Okan held still while Azureous casted the spell on the figure, lifting it up and off Okan. Azureous held it in the air before sending it crashing into a nearby snow bank. Kent and Okan both ran over to it, swords drawn and ready to be used. The thing popped its head above the snow and looked at Okan with a desperate longing. It jumped up and tried to cling on to Okan again, but Azureous held it still.

"What are you?!" Kent screamed out, his sword to the creatures throat.

The creature squeeked held still and threw its arms up in defeat.

"Stay right where you are..." Kent said as he walked to the figure. Kent reached over and pulled its hood down.

To everyone's shock, it was a green and yellow Argonian.

"Let me go!" The child said, looking at Kent with rage in his eyes.

"What... wait... what?" Okan stuttered out, moving closer to the child.

"Lemme... go!" The child screamed, pulling on the telekinetic spell that ensnared it.

"Will you stop leaping on me?" Okan asked, frowning at the child.

"Yesss!" The child hissed.

"Do I have your word?" Okan said dangerously, moving close to the child.

"Ye-yes." The child stammered out, fear finally flashing in his eyes.

"Azureous, if you will?" Okan asked, looking at Azureous with hope that he'd release the child.

"Hmm... no. It's too risky. Tell me, child, why did you leap out of the snow at my friend here?" Azureous asked.

"Why do you need me to tell you, assassin?" The child snarled, trying to slash at Azureous.

"Assassin?" Azureous let out a loud laugh, more like a barking roar.

"What's so funny, eh? You've come back to finish the job!" The child yelled, tears flowing freely from its face.

"No, child, we're not assassins! We're travelers!" Kent said, kneeling down to attempt to comfort the child.

"Yes you are!" The child whimpered.

"Azureous, let the child go, please." Okan said, moving closer to it.

"It depends, can we trust it?" Azureous asked, not stopping the spell.

Okan groaned and grabbed the child's wrist and ripped the dagger out of it, much to the childs dissaproval. Okan handed it off to Kent, who put it in the folds of his robe.

"Give it back!" The child yelled.

"No, not yet. Tell me, what is your name?" Okan asked kindly.

"It's... it's Sasha! Lemme go!" Sasha said, still struggling.

"Sasha, he will let you go if you stop trying to kill me, ok?" Okan said, smiling.

"Yes, yes, fine, just lemme go!" Sasha said, still struggling.

"Azureous?"

"Yes, yes, fine." Azureous said, rolling his eyes as he let loose of the magic.

Soon as the magic stopped, the Sasha fell to the ground, letting out loud sobs and hugging its chest. Kent knelt down and rubbed the child's back. Okan joined him in trying to comfort the child, but she was inconsolable. Azureous groaned and moved over to them.

"Come, we are being hunted. Either we go now or we all die." Azureous said as he knelt down.

"Just leave me to die!" Sasha wailed, the sobs growing louder.

"Ok." Azureous said carelessly as he got up and walked away.

"Azureous, seriously? Get over here now." Kent said, frowning as he looked over at him.

"What? She wants to be left alone, so let's leave her alone." Azureous said.

"Idiot, it is what people say when they can't cope with whatever had happened to them." Okan said, shaking his head in dissapointment. "But it is true, child. If you come with us, a hard life is promiced, but it is better than dying of exposure out here!"

"Death is best for me now!" Sasha said.

"Ok, enough moaning." Azureous said, in his hand another spell.

Before anybody could stop him, he cast a shimmereing yellow and purple spell on Sasha, which caused her to shake violently for a few seconds before becoming as stiff as the many dead bodies that littered the snow.

"Azureous, what did you do?!" Okan yelled out, standing to his feet and coming toe to toe with Azureous.

"I put her to sleep. Kent, please grab her, we don't have that much time." Azureous said, moving Okan aside and walking away.

Kent muttered under his breath and picked Sasha up and draped her over his shoulders.

"I hope you'll be alright, Okan. We're almost to Winterhold." Kent said, smiling as he walked away with Sasha.

"I'll be fine, but as soon as we're in Winterhold, I want an explanation." Okan grumbled.

Before they left the wreckage, Azureous knelt down by a small chest and rifled through it until he found a rather large coin purse. He pocketed the coins and they all continued walking along the path to Winterhold with Sasha.

.

.

WINTERHOLD

.

.

"So... it'll be two rooms? For four people?" The bartender asked.

"Yes. How much will that be?" Azureous asked, taking out the coin purse.

"Well, it would be sixty, but since you have a child, it'll be fourty." The bartender said with a smile. "Say, what happened to her?"

"Nothing. And I thank you for your generosity." Azureous said. "Do you have any food or drink? We came from Dawnstar with no food or water and we are very, very hungry."

"Yes, we do. Fiftey septims for a venison cut and drink." The bartender said.

"Ok, we'll have that and four bottles of mead." Azureous said, counting out fiftey septims and giving them to the man.

"It'll be ready in five. Your rooms are to the left, make yourself comfortable." The bartender said as he turned to the meat storage and pulled out a very large cut of venison. "LINDA! Get in here and cook this!"

"Coming!" A voice yelled out.

Azureous walked back to his companions with a hidden smile. The two of them were sitting close to the fire. Sasha's head was on Okan's lap and he was slowly strokeing her head feathers with the back of his hand.

"C'mon creep, we have rooms now, but you're going to share it with Sasha. I was thinking she would like a bed to lie on instead of a cold, hard floor." Azureous said, taking off his mask.

"Maybe she would." Okan said, picking her up. "What room is it?"

Azureous pointed to the room on the far left and Okan walked over to it and opened the door. He carried her into the room and layed her on the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Okan walked out of the room and back to his friends and sat down by the fire.

"Azureous, are we safe? Is the Dragonborn still chasing us?" Okan asked, frowning as he looked into the flames.

"Probably not." Azureous said. "I can't tell for sure, though."

"When is the food coming?" Kent asked, looking at Azureous and taking his helmet off.

"A second!" The bartender said as he walked four platters over to them. He gave them to Okan first, then Azureous and lastly Kent. "Where's the young'un?"

"Oh, I'll get her." Okan said, placing his platter down and walking to the room. He walked over to the bed and picked Sasha up and brought her back to the food. "Mind waking her up?"

Azureous snapped his fingers and Sasha slowly streched.

"Hmm...mm... where am I?" She asked.

"At an inn. Dinner is ready." Okan said, setting her next to a plate on the table.

"O-oh. Ok." Sasha said, picking up a fork and stabbing the meat.

"Drinks?" Azureous questioned.

"They'll be with you in a moment." The bartender said as he walked away.

Azureous waited for his drink before eating, but everyone else ate their food. Sasha wolfed it down before Azureous even got his drink, and when the bartender came with her drink, she asked for more.

"It'll cost five septims for more. Is that ok, sir?" The bartender asked.

"Yes, yes, it is. Here you go." Azureous said, handing the man five septims.

"Thank you." The bartender said as he walked away.

"So, Sasha, why aren't you in Blackmarsh?" Okan asked, popping the cork off his mead.

"Really long story." She said. "Am I supposed to drink this?"

"Yes." Azureous said. "All they have is alcohol."

"Fine." Sasha said, plucking the cork off and taking a sip out of it. "Eh, tastes good."

"Supposed to." The bartender said, placing another slice of venison on her plate.

She thanked him and continued drink. After they were done eating their fill, Sasha walked back to the room and collapsed onto the bed, tired as could be. However, the adults stood up for another hour, discussing what to do next. It was all agreed that they would deal with it tomorrow, and they all went to bed. Okan walked into the room and shut the door. He sat down on a nearby chair and took off his boots and upper armor, placing them on the table next to him. Okan looked at the bed and sighed. He walked over to it and carefully picked Sasha up and moved her to the opposite part of the bed that she was sleeping on. He layed down on the bed and pulled the covers over his shoulder and was asleep in an instant.

.

.

.

.

Woo! Another chapter done!

What do you think of it? What's that? I can't hear you? Oh, wait, that's right, I can't! You have to post a review for that! OR A COMMENT! Anyway, how's your day going? Mine is eh, I'm sick and really tired so, I am genuinely suprised that I was able to get a chapter out today. So, next story... hmm... crap, I said I'd explain why Azureous was lying about his mask... damn... well, all in due time! So, I got my priorities a little out of whack today, so next chapter will be a long one, it will explain Sasha and more about the Vorgols and also Azureous's mask. Also, I said how I thought I could've written more last chapter, but as it turns out, that was the second largest chapter I wrote XD. Anyway, good night/morning/afternoon!


	9. Chapter 9

_After they were done eating their fill, Sasha walked back to the room and collapsed onto the bed, tired as could be. However, the adults stood up for another hour, discussing what to do next. It was all agreed that they would deal with it tomorrow, and they all went to bed. Okan walked into the room and shut the door. He sat down on a nearby chair and took off his boots and upper armor, placing them on the table next to him. Okan looked at the bed and sighed. He walked over to it and carefully picked Sasha up and moved her to the opposite part of the bed that she was sleeping on. He layed down on the bed and pulled the covers over his shoulder and was asleep in an instant._

.

.

.

A sharp knock eminated from the frount of the room.

Okan slowly opened his eyes and looked around before yawning and stretching. Before he could do anything, the door was slowly opened and the bartender stood in the entrance. Okan sat up and looked at him, wanting the man to leave so he could go back to sleep. But that was impossible, because the man just stood there.

"Yes?" Okan groggily said as he sat up, the blanket falling back onto the bed.

"Oh, erm... your friend, uh... the one with the mask. He was lookng for you." The man said, politely averting his eyes as Okan got up.

"Azureous? What time is it?" Okan asked as he sat down and started to put his boots on.

"Nine. It's nine." The bartender said.

"Nine, you say?" Okan said, slipping on his left boot.

"Nine indeed." He said, smirking. "So, is that your child?"

"What, her? N-no. She's, uh... she's my sister's child." Okan lied.

"Well, I have work to do." The bartender said, walking away.

"Wait! Why didn't Azureous wake me up himself?" Okan asked as he followed the man.

"Oh, uh... he said that he's going to check out the college, and to tell you to find him at nine o' clock." He said, returning to the counter.

"Well, thanks." Okan said, closing the door. "I'll be going now."

"Al'iet. Will you be back?" He asked.

"Yes." Okan said, shutting the door and walking outside.

"Freak." The bartender said to himself as he returned to counting the money he had made last night.

.

.

.

Skyrim was always harsh to anybody and everybody who had ever visited.

Whether you were going to visit your dear aunt Grelda who made you cookies and other treats when you came, or you were immigrating to escape your country, it was harsh. The weather was always snowy up north and rainy in the south, and when it wasn't raining or snowing, wind whipped around at speeds that made you as cold as you would be when it when it was raining or snowing. Among the various climates, there were physical dangers. Frost Trolls. Giant spiders that would make you freeze if they bit you. Necromancers, Vampires, Werewolfs, the occasional Dragon, foxes, wolfs, bears, and even small ice creatures that were very hard to kill dotted the landscape of Skyrim.

And those were just some of the dangers.

The others were the people that lived in Skyrim.

There were people from every race, but the Nords-which were the original inhabitants of Skyrim- were the main group of inhabitants. They were a very proud, very stubborn race that would give you a warm meal and bed if you were cold and lost. But that was before they were invaded by the Third Aldmeri Dominion, and their a god from their religion was ripped from them like an apple would be if a child plucked it off its tree. Now, all they wanted was to worship their god, Talos, again and would fight to the death to do so.

Style hadn't really affected the Nords in any way during day to day life, so they would wear the same tunic for a week or two and wash it. Some men chose to remain shirtless. It was common among the farmers and slaves, but not so much up north or in the small holds of Skyrim. So when Okan walked out of the inn and the cold nipped at his chest like a newborn baby, he had second thoughts about not putting on his armor. He stopped at the entrance, thinking his decision through for a few seconds. After realizing that his armor only protected his back and a small part of his chest, he made up his mind and left for the college. It was cold, and he wanted to get to the college as soon as possible. Okan walked up the steps to the college when he was stopped by a woman in a robe.

"Stop right there, Argonian! State your business!" The woman said, blocking his path.

Okan sighed and buried his head in his hands. "Argonian, Argonian, Argonian... ARGONIAN! I AM SO SICK AND FREAKING TIRED OF BEING CALLED AN ARGONIAN OR-OR A LIZARD! MY NAME ISN'T ARGONIAN, IT'S OKAN! OKAN! YOU BIGOTED ELF!"

The elf looked in shock for a few seconds and tried to come up with a response, but could not. After she thought a good one through, she started to reply but was cut off from a sharp hand gesture by Okan.

"Forget it. When a fairly tall man with an old mask comes out, tell me to meet me back at the inn." Okan said, turning and walking away.

"S-sorry..." She said under his breath.

But Okan didn't want to hear it. He was done with everybody calling him names. Didn't they have the manners to ask him for his name? Whatever the reason, it wasn't good enough for Okan. Okan tromped back into the inn and slammed the door, startling some people eating breakfast. The bartender tried to greet him, but Okan just waved him off. He didn't know why he was this mad at simple name calling, but it had infuriated him today to no end. Anger manifested inside him as he sat down in the room on the chair he was in and he started to put on his armor. Okan thought about going back to the school and apologizing, but he was too proud to do so, so he ended up staring at the table angrily.

"Why are you so mad?" A childish voice came, nearly startling Okan.

"Oh... good morning, Sasha." Okan said as he followed the sound of the voice to the small child on his bed. "And why am I mad? I'm sick and tired of people calling me names like 'Lizard', or 'Argonian'. I don't call people 'Orc' or, 'Cat', so why do people call me names? What did I ever do to them?"

"I dunno. It's just something my mommy told me that we have to deal with." Sasha said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She yawned as she slipped out of bed and walked over to the table Okan was sitting at.

"Yeah. Say, what happened? That mess looked terrifying." Okan asked, frowning at the ugly memories as Sasha sat down next to him.

"I'm not sure. Mom just gave me a dagger-which I want back- and told me to hide." She said.

"You'll get it back when Azureous comes to the inn." Okan said, smiling.

"I hate Azur... Azureous. He made me sleep." Sasha said, frowning as she fixed her shirt.

"Well, you weren't that willing to follow us, and we couldn't just leave a child out in the weather, now could we?" He asked, slicing some bread that was on the table and handing it to Sasha.

"I could've handed myself." She said, biting into the nearly stale bread.

Okan laughed and bit into the piece of bread that he cut off. A small breeze drifted through the room from an unknown hole that made Okan shiver.

"I really hate the cold." He said, rubbing the small patches of skin that were standing up from the cold.

"Eh, I couldn't really care about it." Sasha said, glancing around the room.

"What?" Okan said, exaggerating the word. "That's foolish."

"Foolish!? That's mean! I've been in Skyrim almost my whole life!" She said, crossing her arms defensively.

"But it's true! Nobody likes the cold." Okan said.

"I do." She said.

"Anyway, why were you traveling?" Okan asked, leaning forward.

"Traveling? No, we were merchants. We sold stuff from Blackmarsh like Sugarcorn Berries or rope made from some of the strongest leaves in Blackmarsh." Sasha said, looking up to remember fond memories.

"Really? That's interesting. Was business good?" Okan asked.

"Only in Solitude or near the yellow-elf palace. They loved the Sugarcorn. Once, when we went there, they were having a party and they bought the entire supply! It was like... fourty pounds of berries! They made some people make it into... like, wine or mead, and they gave us a few bottles! But mom didn't let me have any."

"The... the yellow-elf palace? You mean the Thalmor Embassy?" Okan asked, connecting the dots.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's it!" Sasha said, smiling.

"Huh. Usually they don't like other races at all." Okan said, more of a thought to himself than something that should be said aloud,

"Well, there were a few mean people, but they let us play out in the courtyard when we brought in the berries." Sasha said.

"Ah. There are some nice elves, I guess. Do you remember anything about Blackmarsh?" Okan asked.

"Not really. I mean, once or twice we were attacked, but I was only hurt once." Sasha said.

"Really? Well, what happened?" Okan asked, now curious about what had happened to her.

"A man with... yellow glowy eyes, a few men, actually, attacked the wagons. He scratched me, or something. Anyway, we killed them and... well... yeah. Yeah." Sasha said, rubbing behind her neck where she had been scratched.

"Did he leave a scar?" Okan asked.

"Only a small one." Sasha said, turning to let him see.

Okan looked at the place behind her neck and repressed a gasp of terror. The scar was pink and looked like it had fully healed, but it wasn't just one scar, made by a nail or sword, or dagger...

There were two scars.

Normally Okan wouldn't care about any type of scars, if anything, he felt they made the person look more experienced. But he had seen scars somewhat like this before. In the Vampries he had killed on his quest to find his brother. It was only a guess, but a thought popped into Okan's mind.

'I slept in the same bed as her... did she bite me? Is she a Vampire?' He thought.

Sasha sat back soon as Okan was done looking at her scars and smiled. Okan gave her a once-over and didn't find anything unordinary. Her green-yellowish scales were a perfect color, ranging from emerald green to a light mustard coloring. Her blue eyes were perfectly normal, no dilation or pupil loss, which was a common problem for Vampires. But there was one thing that he noted, and that was her head feathers. She had two straight horns on her head and a scalp full of feathers. But what he found odd was that most of the feathers weren't as red or as yellow as they could be. Most Argonian's head feathers were rich in color, the type of color that people of high prestige would wear to formal meetings or fancy weddings. But Sasha's... they looked warn and faded. Like an elders. Instead of asking if she was a Vampire or not, Okan quickly sat up.

"Where are you going?" Sasha asked, looking up at him.

"College, again. I need to... uh... erm... apologize to the lady at the front of the gate." Okan said, waving and walking out of the room as calmly as he could.

"Oh. Ok. Are you coming back soon?" Sasha asked, loneliness already flashing in her face.

"Soon? Yes, after my business." Okan said, walking out.

"Bye!" She called out after him.

.

.

.

Okan walked out of the inn, not regarding the others. Was she really a Vampire?

"Hey! Okan!" A voice called out.

Okan spun around to see Kent waving at him. "Yes?"

"Where you going?" He asked, walking over to him.

"College. Azureous. I need to ask him a question. A very important question." Okan said, already walking away.

"Well, wait up!" Kent said, jogging after him.

But Okan did not. He walked at his brisk pace until he came apon the same steps of the college entrance. But he wasn't looking where he going, and crashed into a figure. Okan had the breath knocked out of him when he fell straight on his rear and slid down the ramp-like steps. He came to a halt at the bottom, gasping for air and covered in snow.

"Oh, my Gods, I'm so sorry!" The figure said as it walked down the steps, quickly as to help him.

All Okan could do was gulp down large quantities of air, though. He felt himself being lifted by something and he looked back to see Kent lifting him. When Okan was able enough to stand, he leaned against a small pillar that was only up to his waist as the figure apologized profusely. After a few seconds, Okan put his hand up to stop the apologies, which were becoming increasingly annoying.

"Believe it or not, I'm ok. Now, excuse me I have to... oh..." As Okan talked to the figure, he saw that was the lady he had called a bigot. "Oh. It's you."

"Sir, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I-"

"No, no, I am sorry." Okan interrupted, swallowing his pride. "I was... distraught. Wasn't thinking clearly. But that is not an excuse for why I acted that way."

"No! No, I was the one calling names! It is I who should be sorry!" She said, smiling kindly. "Here! I got these for you!"

She held out some mages robes, the type of robes that only people with a high understand of the magic arts wore. Or so Okan had been told.

"No, no, I couldn't possibly!" Okan said, blushing at the tbought of accepting the gift.

"Well, to bad. Because they're yours now." She said, throwing the robes at Okan, who barly caught them.

"Okan, I trust you know this woman?" Kent asked.

"Obviously..." Okan said, trailing off.

"Okan, is it?" The lady asked Okan.

"Yes? What is it with these questions? My name is Okan. I do know this lady. I was rude to her, but apparently, she thought she was rude to me. Now, I have... freaking mage robes in my arms." Okan said.

The two others stood in silence for a few seconds before the woman spoke up.

"It's Faralda. Not 'she'." Faralda said kindly. "And the man... Azureous, I think it was, is expecting you in the Arcanaeum soon. I'd recommend changing into the robes before you go into the college. You might draw attention to yourself."

"Um... yeah. Yeah, ok. Ok, I will." Okan stammered out, walking back to the inn.

"I'll just go... um... to the store. I guess." Kent said as he walked to a small store near the inn.

.

.

.

The door to Brina's Oddments opened and a man walked in, accompanied by the whipping wind of a cold Evening Stars chilly morning.

The door closed and Kent walked by the fire to warm his near freezing hands up. When he got his gloves off, he had the strange feeling that he was being watched. He turned around and saw a small Nord lady looking at him with a curious expression on her face. He told her that he'd be with her in a moment and she nodded, understanding that he nearly had frostbite. When Kent felt that he was warm enough, he got up and slowly walked over to her.

"Hello, and welcome to Brina's Oddments." She said.

"Hullo. I am Kentrila. But for the porpose of this meeting, you shall refer to me as Kent." Kent said.

"Yes, my jarl." The lady said, sarcasm dripping off of her voice. "You may call me Brina."

"Well... Brina... I am looking for food. Any will do, but it needs to be able to sustain at least three adults and a child... at least a ten or maybe eleven year old." Kent said, looking around for any food.

"We have, uh... wow... um... we have a couple of salted fish in the barrels over there and we have... some-some dried venison in back." Brina stuttered out, looking Kent over.

It was obvious that this woman felt something for him, that much Kent was sure. "Brina, have you a spouse?"

"Why... why yes. I do." She said, blushing.

"Then stop looking me over like a... like a used hog." Kent said, his eyes narrowing.

"A used hog! I say! I have done nothing of the sort!" She tried to say, trying to regain her figure.

"A used hog indeed. I have seen your gazes. I only wish for food." Kent said as he moved over to a barrel.

"Sir... sir, the fish are in the other barrel." Brina said, pointing to the other barrel.

"Thank you." Kent said, taking all the fish out of the barrel. "Any more?"

"I'll be back." Brina said, moving to a once hidden basment trapdoor. She opened it and went down into the dark cellar and shut the door behind her. A few seconds passed before he heard Brina call for help.

Kent sighed in a fake agony and walked over to the trap door. He pulled it open and turned and then decended the ladder. A chill struck Kent as he decended the last step and as his boots hit the cold, hard stone floor, he felt like he was being watched. It was understandable that he was being watched by something, but Kent had been watched before and he knew that there were two types of feelings when he was being watched. There was an observational watching and then there was a...

Almost like a predator watching a prey.

Kent turned around to see nothing out of the ordinary, there were barrels, a table, a few sacks, an oil lamp or two, and a few tools in the room. But a keen eye, one like Kent's, would of seen shadows in places that there shouldn't be shadows. He walked over to a barrel and saw a few slabs of venison. He plucked around five of the meat slabs and put them on his arms. After, he turned around and saw, to his horror...

Brina.

But this was not a sight he was accustomed to seeing in his lonley life. Brina was completely naked. No clothing on, nothing. Kent quickly looked away, not wanting to see her unclothed. Sure, she was a beautiful woman, but he had some since of self-respect.

"Come, master..." Brina said lustfully.

"I am not your master, woman. Leave my sight at once." Kent said, still looking away.

"But you look so strong..." She said, tugging at his armor.

"No!" He said, pushing her away. Angrily, he picked the venison up and walked away and back up the stairs.

"What in Oblivion?" He said to himself, picking the fish up from the counter, leaving thirty septims and walking out of the front door of the store, thinking about his... encounter with Brina.

.

.

.

The robes fit wonderfully.

More than wonderfully, actually. They felt like they were made specifically for Okan. They were a drab beige and purple color and they had a thin white sache circling his right shoulder and left waist. Okan kept his boots, even though he had been supplied some. But the robe...

It was perfect. It fit his upper torso amazingly, and the bottom part was not only comfortable, but it was very warm and hid anything embarrassing. The only thing wrong with the robe was the hood. Most Argonians didn't wear a hood, or any head armor at all, because it was a cold day in Oblivion when you saw an Argonian with no horns on their head. So, instead of fixing the hood so that he could wear it without it obstructing his horns, he just kept it down. Okan thought, no, knew the robes looked good on him, so he walked out of the room and into the dining hall. Already, Okan could feel the judgemental eyes of the local Nords gazing at him with distrust. As he walked over to Sasha, a very drunk, very old man reached out and grabbed him and started to shake him.

"Why did ja do it? Why'd you have t' go and sink the entireah Winturhold?" The man slurred.

"What? Let go of me!" Okan said angrily as he pushed the man away from him.

"Jusht why? Why'd ya do it?" He said, a small tear forming in his eye.

"I didn't do anything of the sort!" Okan said, walking away rather quickly towards Sasha, who was also getting mean looks from nearly everyone.

"Okan, can I come with you? I'm scared that man might hurt me!" Sasha said, following Okan.

"Yeah, sure." Okan said, frowning deeply at the man as his head feathers stood on end in anger.

The two walked out of the inn, Okan still mad and wanting retribution for his defilement. For the third time this day, Okan- along with a guest- walked up the small incline that led to the college. Faralda wasn't standing at the frount gate anymore, she had moved on to something else. Okan thought that the architecture of the college was very warn down and could of used a repair or two, but tnere was nothing he could of done about it. They walked into the college after a minute of walking, and they were both suprised when the gates opened by themselves. Okan took Sasha's hand in his so she didn't get lost in the very large college and walked to straight forward to some very large oak doors. He found great trouble in trying to open them, and was becoming very mad at them.

Why wouldn't they open?

By now, any normal doors would've opened, but these doors were almost stuck. After a few shakes, Okan stopped and sighed in anger.

"Blast these doors. Why won't they open?" Okan said to nobody in particular.

"Umm... Okan... you have to push them. Not pull!" Sasha said, giggling.

"Wha-?" Okan said, pushing on them. They swong open. Okan let out a loud, exaggerated groan and walked through them and into a small hall.

There were three doors, a gate to a large room with some people in it, a door leading to a room called 'The Archmage's quarters', and a door leading to a room called 'The Arcanaeum'. Okan walked over to the gate and walked through it with Sasha.

"Ok, um... stay here while I talk to Azureous, yeah?" Okan said, kneeling down to Sasha's level.

"Aww! I wanted to hear the boring conversation, though!" Sasha said, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, ok." Okan said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Again, the gates shut behind Okan as he walked past them, but now, he was used to it. There were three doors he could go through, the quarters, outside, and the Arcanaeum, which was where Okan wanted to go. He pulled the doors open and walked through the steps to the weard, old papery smelling place. Up the steps and to the left Okan went, until he almost smashed into a very tall person.

"Ah! Watch it!" The man said, sidestepping Okan.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Okan said as he realized that he almost ran into a man.

"Mm... well, make sure it doesn't happen again, Okan, was it?" The man said.

"What? How do you-"

"Your friend Azureous. He's talking to Urag. Now, if you don't mind, I have important busness elsewhere." The figure said, walking away.

"What a strange little elf." Okan said as he was walking away.

Okan exclaimed in wonder and awe when he saw the Arcanaeum. It was a gigantic place, full of books, tables, plants and even more books, and there were a few people in it. Azureous waved Okan over from across the room and in no time at all, Okan was sitting down next to Azureous and an older looking Orc, which Okan guessed was Urag.

"So, Urag, this is my friend, Okan. Okan, this is Urag Gro-Shub. He is what you would call a 'Librarian'." Azureous said, motioning to Urag when he introduced him. "In other words, he's a book lover."

"Your damn right I am!" Urag said in his deep voice, fixing his robes as he shifted in his seat to shake hands with Okan. "Tell me, Okan, do you read?"

Okan thought about the question for a few seconds before answering. "I can only understand some basic words." He admitted, looking down in shame.

"Really? Like what?" Urag asked, shocked at his illiterate guest.

"Um... well, I can understand most three to five letter words, but there's a lot I cannot understand." Okan said.

"Maybe you'll have time to study words later. From what I have been able to find out from Azureous is that you wish to know more about the Vorgols. I assume that's correct?" Urag asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, I do have lots of questions about them, so yeah." Okan said, wondering just how much Azureous told Urag about him.

"Let's see... ah, yes, I remember. We don't have much on them, but I'll be able to tell you what little we do know. The Vorgols were once a very strong race. They were fair and just to anything, aside from Dragons. They apprently hated Dragons and tried to hunt down all of them. The Vorgols were very successful, and their ability to transform into the strongest Dragons is what really won the war. However, a few Dragons feld, Alduin being one of them. Then, for the next hundred or so years they lived in complete harmony with everybody and everything and they slowly started to expand their borders. When they pushed into Blackmarsh, your kind couldn't handle it and rebelled.

Now, normally if they transformed into any race they had everything that race had, they could do anything that race could do. If they were a Nord, their vocal cords would become tough enough to let out a deafening battle cry. If they were an Orc, they could go berserk at a moments notice. However, what makes your race so special is not the fact that you can breathe underwater or that you're almost the strongest race, it is the Hist. You Argonians grow up all around it, you form a connection that takes years to forge. Unlike a tough vocal cord or a rage inducing hormone, Argonians have a relationship with their ability. So when the Vorgols copy your race, all they can do is breathe underwater. During the slaughter of their kind, many would transform into your race to escape the diseases from Blackmarsh and to blend in. Some would even be sleeper cells in Argonian camps that would kill the entire camp at night, or as many as they could. So, every day, the Argonian generals would make everyone become one with their Hist, and those that could not use it... were killed. That alone gave the Argonians a serious advantage, because the Vorgols were invading Blackmarsh, not the other way around. Now, the Vorgols were smart in ways we couldn't even come close to understanding, even to this day, but they are very lax when it comes to war. They sent in nearly all their troops to Blackmarsh, and none survived. So, when Argonian scouts brought information to the generals that not only had they won the war, all the land that the Vorgols had taken was up for grabs. The Argonians marched across what is now Skyrim, slaughtering all the Vorgols they saw, until none remained. If there is one thing your race can be remembered for, Okan, it is that when it comes to defense, nobody should go up against you in your home territory. Now, I'm done talking. I hope you learned something out of this explanation."

"Oh. Oh, I did." Okan said, marvling at the story. "But... I had a few more questions!"

All Urag did was wave him off as he walked away, back to his desk.

"Oh well. So, Azureous. What did you need me for?" Okan asked, dissapointed that he had many unanswered questions.

"I was going to give you money for clothing, but I can see you have already been supplied with some." Azureous said sourly.

"O-oh. Well, um... I-some lady at the gates gave me them." Okan said. "They fit wonderfully."

"I would expect them to. They're what's known as 'Aedra Robes' and are very common in temples and churches." Azureous said.

"Really? Why are they called that?" Okan asked, looking down at his robes.

"No reason." Azureous lied, not wanting to explain more to Okan. "Now, Okan, how is our little companion?"

"Oh! Oh, that's right... crap." Okan said, suddenely rubbing his shoulders and his nape.

"What are you doing, you crazy lizard?" Azureous asked.

"Azureous... Azureous, I don't think this is the case, but we might be traveling with a Vampire." Okan said hauntingly.

"A... Vampire? A ten year old Vampire?" Azureous said incredulously.

"Yes, now, I'm not too sure, but her head feathers are faded! They're faded, Azureous!" Okan said, still checking for marks.

"So? Your's are looking kind of dusty." Azureous said, still struggling to believe his story.

"Really?" Okan asked, the color draining from his face as he looked back at Azureous with a cold glare.

"No, it was a jest." Azureous said, smiling.

"And a terrible one at that. But if I am correct, and she is a Vampire, what should we do?" Okan asked.

"Well, it's simple. We kill her." Azureous said, his foolish statement being heard by unknown ears.

"Kill me? Why?"

.

.

.

.

Wow. Interesting crap.

REVIEW! OH, REVIEW! HOW YOU HAVE ESCAPED ME SO!

EVEN THOUGH IT TAKES A SECOND,

HOW LONLEY MY REVIEW BOARD IS! OOHHHH~~~

Lol, that was a song I made. Seriously, though. Reviews are the greatest thing you could do for an author. I know I can check my story views, but it's not the same feeling to get an email saying that so and so has posted a review of my work. Even if it is just to point out errors and spelling, it is appreciated! Seriously! Damn, I just got the crap scared out of me. My volume was turned up and this super loud app rang a bell telling me to save power! Now I'm terrified. So, how's your day? Mine was great. Lots of stuff happened. Anyway, if you celebrate Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS! If you don't, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! And if you don't celebrate holidays, there is something wrong with you XD. Next chapter, I promice, PROMICE that I will get down to Azureous's mask and stuff. However, this seems like the longest chapter I have wrote so far, so I needed a cliffhanger for the next chapter. And what do you think of Sasha? Is she a Vampire, or is she just a young Argonian girl who has gone through tragity that has turned her head feathers a lighter color? Comment your opinion!

And as always,

Good night/afternoon/morning, and I will write later, PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

_"Well, it's simple. We kill her." Azureous said, his foolish statement being heard by unknown ears._

_"Kill me? Why?"_

.

.

.

"Why would you want to kill me?" Sasha asked, moving out of the shadows and into the light and making Okan and Azureous jump out of their skin in fright.

But before Okan could do or say anything, the purple-yellow spell was in Azureous's hand and was being casted on Sasha. She fell down to the floor, straight as a log and hitting it just as hard as one. Okan looked at the body in shock as Azureous made the spell dissapate in his hands. Azureous got up and moved over to the body and knelt down next to it, another spell-this one black with green whisps running around it- in his hands. He started to cast the spell as Okan watched in a silent shock and the body was soon covered in a black smoke with green light trying to pierce the fog. After a few seconds, Azureous stopped the spell and checked Sasha's neck for a pulse. After he was satisfied that he had one, he sat back up and looked over to Okan.

"My... my mask..." He sputtered out, pointing to his pack. Okan quickly rustled through Azureous's bag until he found his golden mask. He handed it to him and Azureous quickly slipped it on. "Thanks..."

"Azureous, what happened?" Okan asked, still shocked he did that.

"Simple. I put her to sleep and erased her memory to before she walked in here." Azureous said, sitting back on his hands and sighing.

"Azureous... dude, how do you know spells that don't even exist?" Okan asked as he picked Sasha up and put her on the chair that Azureous was sitting on.

"Um... hello? Dragon Priest reborn?" Azureous said.

"Ok, I admit that Dragon Priests are strong, but that doesn't mean that they know spells that not even the Dragonborn knows." Okan said, still not believing Azureous.

"Are you kidding? Everyone says that the Dragonborn is so strong. He really isn't. I mean, he is part man part Dragon. Meaning that he draws his power from Dragons, much like my brethren." Azureous said, groaning in annoyance from always being compared to the Dragonborn.

"So... your brothers drew power from the Dragons, how?" Okan asked.

"Eh, spells, their masks, some even rode their own Dragons." Azureous said, moving against the wall.

"Did you have your own Dragon?" Okan asked, wondering how it felt to ride a Dragon.

"No." Azureous simply said.

"Did you have the spells?" Okan asked, frowning at the many people who had gathered to see Sasha.

"No, I got my power from my mask." Azureous said, pointing to his mask.

"But I thought all your mask did was heal you and make you invisible..." Okan trailed off.

"Yes, well... I lied." Azureous said.

"Lied?!" Okan exclaimed, shocked at the discovery.

"I am not going to apologize, I could not have trusted you before." Azureous said shamelessly.

"But you can now?" Okan asked indignantly.

"You have more than proven ability to be trusted to me when you took over yesterday." Azureous said, still jot caring wither Okan cared or not.

Okan took a deep sigh and turned to Sasha. He took her head gently and opened her mouth and checked her teeth for further evidence that she was a Vampire. "So... can you tell me what it actually does?"

"It draws power off the strongest entity in a fourty foot premesis. And, well, if the other Dragon Priests were still sleeping, I could take and store their energy. It's why I am one of the strongest beings in all of Nirn." Azureous said, taking off his mask and looking it over like he had many times before. "However, I was not lieing when I said it would make me insane if I had it off for a extended time. In fact... I am still testing this, but I'm pretty sure the mask itself tries to escape from me."

"Escape?" Okan asked, frowning at the new information.

"It won't be where I set it. When we were still in Tarkoftkz, it was on the balcony. I left it on my bed after we brought you back to life." Azureous said, placing the mask back on.

"So... who are you drawing power from now?" Okan asked, worried that it might be him.

Azureous leaned forward and looked at Sasha. "Not either of you, but she is one of them." He said, leaning back.

"Who's the first?" Okan asked, relieved that it was not him or Sasha.

"I do not know, but it is incredibly strong." Azureous said silently. "Now, we should probably go. Sasha shall not remember any of this... meeting."

"Yeah..." Okan said, picking Sasha up and walking through the three people that had gathered with Azureous. "Very convenient..."

.

.

NIGHTFALL

.

.

"Okan, have you seen Kent anywhere?" Azureous asked as he opened the door to Okan's room.

"Get out!" Okan yelled, covering up his exposed legs.

Azureous immediately closed the door and put his back to it. "Er... um... you ok in there Okan?" He asked.

A few seconds passed before Azureous heard any movement in the room and there was a slight pause before any response was called out from the room.

"Come in." Okan said, his voice sounding sad and defeated.

"Um... ok. I'm coming in." Azureous called out, slowly lifting the door nob.

The door was opened again, and Okan was still on the bed, but his legs were covered up and the color had been drained from his face, making his once midnight black scales a murky-white color. By his side was a Sasha's dagger and a few scales, indicating that something bad had happened. Azureous closed the door and walked over to a chair near the bed and sat down, and he fixed his robes as he did so.

"Yes?" He said, now aware that Okan was in pain.

"Um... I need you to take a look at me." Okan said, cringing at how dumb the statement sounded.

"I am, Okan." Azureous said.

"N-no. I think... I think Sasha... bit me. I think that I am a... a Vampire." Okan said, looking down at the floor in shame and embarrassment. "I need you to check me for any... well, bite scars."

"Okan, you can't be serious!" Azureous said incredulously.

"Look." Okan said, holding up a scale for Azureous to take.

Azureous took the scale after he found out Okan's intentions and looked at it, and was very shocked. The scale had once been a scale on Okan's thigh, so it had been one of his darkest on his body. But now, the scale was an incredibly greyish color. He flipped it over and the blood that had once been on it had been dried and cracked. He flipped it over once more and looked it over again, this time peeling away some of the small scale. A light green pus slowly oozed out of it, and Azureous chucked it on the floor when he saw that.

"Okan..." Azureous said, speechless.

"Azureous, I have a small pile of scales like that. That was one of the first I pulled off." Okan said, shuttering at the cold air that blew on his legs from out of nowhere.

"Balls." Azureous cursed, taking off his mask and rubbing his eyes.

"Azureous..." Okan said, a small tear running down his eye. "Azureous, this is... this is a common problem for Argonian Vampries. Something about the body rejects the... the disease and it tries to get rid of it."

"So... your scales fall off?" Azureous asked, a fool in the subject.

"Yes. Yes, it's rather hard to explain, but my scales fall of in extreme sickness." He said.

"Okan, I am afraid I don't understand. I haven't really seen an Argonian Vamprie in Skyrim." Azureous said, scratching his head in a relatively itchey spot.

"Can you go get Sasha? If she still is asleep?" Okan asked.

Azureous nodded and brought Sasha in. He set her down next to Okan and sat back down.

"Why did I just do that?" Azureous questioned, frowning.

"Because, I need to check her scales, as weard as that sounds." Okan said, lifting up her skirt just enough to see that her legs had many scars on them, and there were barely any scales on them. Okan cursed deeply and pulled her skirt back down. He looked up at Azureous. "Well... heh... I guess I'm a Vampire. That's just great!"

"Okan... are you ok?" Azureous asked, moving closer to Okan.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Okan giggled, looking down at the floor.

Azureous suddenely punched Okan straight in the face, knocking him out cold. As Okan fell back, Azureous snapped his fingers and Sasha slowly rose and looked at him.

"Oh. It's you." She said, frowning,

"Shut up. Now, you will answer my questions..." Azureous said, moving dangerously close with a Flame spell in his hand. "Or I will kill you. Understand?"

Sasha's eyes widened in fear and she gulped as she nodded her head. "Y-yeah." She said softly.

"Good." Azureous said, sitting back. "Now, when did you find out you were a Vampire?"

"Vampire? I'm not a Vampire!" Sasha said defensively.

Azureous grabbed Sasha's right wrist with his hand-the one with the Fire spell in it- and casted it at a small percentage of its power. Sasha let out a shreak as her wrist was burnt and fought against Azureous's grip. After a few seconds, Azureous let go of her wrist and she grabbed it and she tried to nurse it back to health, but Azureous grabbed her other wrist.

"Now, unless you want me to burn this one, the question, please." Azureous said, frowning.

Sasha yelled in pain and there was a sharp knock on the door.

"WHAT?" Azureous yelled, looking at the door.

"What's going on in there?" The bartender asked.

"None of your business!" Azureous yelled, using a spell to lock the door.

"What?!" The bartender said.

"Now, when did you find out you were a Vampire?" Azureous asked, ignoring the knocking at the door.

"S-seventy-five years ago." Sasha said, cringing as she felt the pain in her wrists intensify.

"Good. Now, did you turn Okan?" Azureous asked.

"Y-yes. Yes, I did." Sasha said, looking up with an evil grin on her face. "And now, I'm going to turn you!"

Azureous was sent flying across the room from a shove from Sasha, and he crashed against the wall. He didn't move as Sasha got up and walked over to where he was lying. When she got close to him, she knelt down and took his wrist and brought it to her mouth so she could bite it. As she brought it to her mouth, she suddenely found herself with a hand on her throat. She was lifted up as Azureous stood to his feet and was shocked when she saw that he had his mask on. As Azureous rose, he made eye contact with Sasha the whole time, making her terrified of her attacker. Once he was at his full hight, Azureous let out a small chuckle.

"Do honestly think for a second that a-a eighty year old child could kill me? Do you know who I am?" Azureous said, murder in his eyes under his mask. "Do you understand that I... that I am one of the strongest beings? NO! NO, YOU DON'T!"

Azureous threw Sasha on the floor like a rag doll, and she hit the floor like a bag full of bricks. Any type of resistance was kicked out of her from Azureous's boot. When she tried to get up again, Azureous put his boot on her head so she couldn't get up again.

"Now. Now, I'll ask you again. Why did you turn Okan?" Azureous said, kneeling down to her level.

"I was hungry..." Sasha said, her voice nearly suppressed by Azureous's boot.

"Hungry? Well, then. Hungry indeed." Azureous said in a shock. He picked her up by her shirt and grabbed on to one of her horns and moved over to the door.

He opened the door to find the bartender behind it with a drawn sword. Any attempt that the bartender made was foiled by a disarming spell by Azureous. He made his way to the door, a screaming girl in his hands and opened the door. As he stepped outside, he saw a couple of guards with their swords drawn. For a split second, he wondered why they weren't in the inn, but it was only for a split second. Azureous let out a loud shout that flung the guards backward and into the snow and he walked away with Sasha. Azureous continued on his path until he found a small cave.

"Now, here's what's going to happen. I am going to paralyze you. Then, I am going to throw you in this cave. Next, I will collapse the cave, crushing you under the snow. After, I will find a cure for Okan." Azureous said.

Sasha shreaked as she tried to get out of his grasp, but could not. Soon, Azureous had a shimmereing green spell in is his hand and was casting it on Sasha. She became as stiff as a log and fell down at Azureous's feet. Azureous smiled and picked her up and walked into the cave with her. He found a small place where he could drop her and lay her down on the small snow bank. After he was satisfied that she was a little bit comfortable, he walked out of the chilly cave and outside.

He sighed as he thought about what he was going to do, but a rush of deranged excitement also impacted his thought process. Azureous summoned up a very destructive spell in his arsenal of spells and wondered when the last he used it was. He didn't know the answer, and soon, his body was overflowing with magic and he wasn't in control of his body anymore. It moved around as if he was casting a spell from a scroll and soon, he was at full power. He loosed the spell and a red beem of energy flew out of his hands and around the top of the entrance to the cave. It melted the ice instantly and bore through the snow faster that a startled horse, and soon, the top of the cave was groaning and creaking. Chunck by chunck, large ice blocks fell to the ground and covered the entrance. After ten seconds of the spell, the entire cave collapsed, trapping Sasha inside.

Azureous groaned and stopped the spell, his magic taking a small toll in his body. He walked away from the cave and back to Winterhold, thinking about a cure for Okan. As he walked into Winterhold, he was greeted by a group of soldiers with drawn swords and bows.

"Stop right there! You are under arrest!" One of the guards said.

.

.

.

.

Please leave a review.

Good day.


	11. Chapter 11

_Azureous groaned and stopped the spell, his magic taking a small toll in his body. He walked away from the cave and back to Winterhold, thinking about a cure for Okan. As he walked into Winterhold, he was greeted by a group of soldiers with drawn swords and bows._

_"Stop right there! You are under arrest!" One of the guards said._

.

.

.

"So you admit to killing a defenseless ten year old girl? Can you conceive what this means?" Jarl Korir said, leaning on his throne in disbelief.

"A million septims?" Azureous said, rolling his eyes.

"A million...?" The jarls assistant, Malur Seloth, a slimey little man said. "These are serious accusations!"

"And yet!" Azureous exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air "no judgment has been passed. I wonder when you will throw me in prison, or at least give me my money."

The argument continued on for a good few minutes, Azureous making rediculous statements and Malur becoming more and more befuddled as he did so. The reason to why Azureous was making insane and rediculous statements was because he had his mask taken away from him when he was arrested two days ago. Even to Okans and Kents explanations on why his mask was important to his health, Korir had taken it as evidence.

Now, he was paying the price.

"Enough!" Korir roared, and there was immediate silence in the room. He rubbed his eyes and leaned forward. After, he looked at Malur. "Malur, a cup of wine."

"Yes, m'jarl." Malur said, bowing slightly and quickly walking away to the kitchen.

"Now, Azureous, why did you murder that girl? Please, just answer the question." Korir said.

"W-why? Why did I murder a servant of Molag Bal? Hm... why did I indeed...?" Azureous asked himself, muttering underneath his breath. "Maaybeee... maybe it was, or, is, because she killed my friend?" Azureous snapped his fingers and smiled triumphantly. "Yes, yes, yes! That is it! She-the vile woman- killed my friend, or... or acquaintance. His name is Okan. He," Azureous leaned forward "is a lizard. A rather strong lizard. Hey... hey, um... Korir, was it? Yeah, Korir. Guess what? Go on, guess!"

"What?" Korir barely said, sighing.

"He lifted me up! He-he hugged me and lifted me up!" Azureous said, giggling like a lunatic.

"The same Argonian that is... dead?" Korir asked, at the end of his rope.

"No, no! He's a... oh... wait... you'll kill him if I tell you." Azureous cursed loudly and crossed his arms.

"But he's already dead? What, is he like a Vampire, or something?" Korir asked as he took the cup of wine that Malur handed to him. He drank deeply from it and set it down on his armrest.

"Vampire? Oh, no, no!" Azureous said, shaking his head vigorously.

"Jarl, maybe if we gave him his mask, he would make more sense." Malur suggested, looking up from the stool he was sitting on. "It is what his friends said would make him sane."

"No! No, Malur, do you not see what kind of mask it is? If we gave him that mask, he would wreak havoc on Winterhold!" Korir said, shaking his head. "And I am done with this. Azureous, you will spend the rest of your days in the Freeze. Guards!" Two guards immediately ran over to him. "Take him away."

The guards nodded and walked over to Azureous and picked him up from under the arms and dragged him away. Korir felt the guilt of dooming a man to a life of near solitary confinement, but he drowned the guilt in a few sips of wine.

.

.

.

Kent cursed richly and deeply aloud, shocking the bartender and Okan, along with everybody else in the bar. It had been two days sence Azureous was arrested for murdering Sasha, and Okan and himself had no money and were about to be kicked out of the inn.

"Look, uh..."

"Dagur." The man said venomously.

"Dagur. Vicious name. We'll have the money soon, but right now, our friend is on trial and we are broke. I'll ask the Jarl for work and you'll have the rent for the last two days!" Kent said.

"Yeah. You have two hours." Dagur said, looking down and polishing the same spot he had been polishing sence they had come in. "Two hours to pay me, or you will find your stuff outside."

"Good, thank you!" Okan said, pulling Kent away from the bar.

"Okan, let me go!" Kent said, ripping his arm from Okan's grasp as he pulled him outside.

"Calm down. We need to get work from the jarl to pay for rent." Okan said, walking away from the inn and toward the longhouse.

Kent groaned and followed Okan. They walked across the main path towards the jarls longhouse, Okan nearly tripping over the many loose stones. After their jaunt, the door suddenely opened before them and three men walked out, two in Winterhold guard clothing and another in robes the likes of which the world had never seen before. It was Azureous.

"Hey! Hey, Azureous! Where are you taking him?!" Okan yelled at the guards.

"The Freeze." The taller one said, not bothering to stop.

"The free...?" Okan trailed off. "Oh."

"What's the Freeze?" Kent asked, watching the guards drag Azureous away.

"It's like prison." Okan looked at Kent with a mischievous grin. "A very easy to escape prison."

.

.

KORIR'S LONGHOUSE

.

.

"Work? Talk to Malur, he might have work for you." Korir said, not bothering to even look up from the book he was reading.

"Malur? O-ok." Okan said, quickly walking away. Malur was only a few steps from Korir, so finding him wasn't hard at all.

"Do you have any work for us? A bounty or something like that?" Kent asked as Malur looked up.

"Bounty?" Malur said, looking up. When he saw the two, his eyes immediately lit up. "Ah, you two are Azureous's friends! Yes, I have a bounty for you two. Here."

Okan snatched the bounty out of his hands and thanked him. After, the two walked out of the hall, not looking or talking to anyone. Once the two were outside, Okan handed Kent the parchment with a shrug. He mumbled something about not knowing how to read bigger words. Kent sighed.

"You need to learn to read." He said, openeing the paper. "It says that... dah, dah, dah... it says that there is a Giant a mile away who is killing sheep... blah, blah, blah... reward is three thousand septims. Also says that mammoth tusks are a hundred septims for two, so we might kill a few mammoths."

"Mam... mammoths? Giant?" Okan said, the color draining from his face. "Crap..."

"What? Afraid of a giant?" Kent said, smiling as he walked away.

"N-no, I'm afraid of pain, among other things." Okan said, shuffling along.

.

.

A MILE AWAY

.

.

"S-so that's the giant?" Okan said, gulping.

"Yes, Okan. It is. If you don't want to fight him, I'll fight him. But we need the money, so we're doing this wither you like it or not." Kent said, walking towards the giant slowly.

Okan gulped again and walked behind Kent, scared silly. Okan wished that he could be as brave as Kent, but he had other things on his mind, things that scared him more than killing a giant and a herd of mammoths. But they needed the money, so he picked up his pase and soon matched Kent.

"We're going to do this quietly and quickly. No room for mistakes, ok, Okan?" Kent said, taking out a nearly hidden Dwemer bow. He drew a wicked looking arrow and notched it in the bow. Kent squatted down so he could aim better and drew the bow. He took aim and fired and the arrow sailed through the air, whistling as it traversed the distance. A few seconds later, the arrow sunk right into the Giants neck, dissappearing into his flesh.

"Nice!" Okan said, smiling at the prospect of killing the Giant without any hassle.

"No, not nice. He's not dead yet!" Kent said, quickly drawing another arrow and firing as the Giant rose.

As he loosed the arrow, the Giant started to jog over to them with its deadly club raised high. The arrow buried itself in his left shoulder, but the Giant didn't even seem to notice, he was too mad. The Giant jumped up and swong his club down as he fell, aiming the strike directly at Kent, who dodged the blow just in time. Kent threw his bow down and took out two nearly identical Dwemer swords. They were identical up to their color. One was red, which was a fire enchantment, and another was maroon, which was a health enchantment. As the Giant rose from the ground, Kent sliced his left hamstring, which caused the Giant to trip again, this time resting on his left knee. The Giant looked up and saw Okan, who was too terrified to move. The Giant grabbed Okan as fast as a lightning bolt and was soon crushing him in his hands. When Kent saw his friend was in trouble, he dashed forward and jumped up with his swords aimed at the Giants's right arm. Both the blades went clean through his arm, and the giant arm fell to the ground with a wet thud. The Giant screamed in pain and threw Okan towards a snow bank and clutched his arm, trying to staunch the bleeding. Kent was soon behind the Giant, and running towards his back. He jumped up and kicked the Giant with both feet, causing him to fall face first onto the ground. Before he could get up, Kent got up and ran across his back to his head, which he sunk both of his twin blades into. The Giant sputtered for a second before he stopped moving.

Kent got up, leaving the two blades in the Giant and ran over to where Okan was thrown. As he ran over to the snow bank, he quickly knelt down and slid on his knees over to Okan, who was barely moving.

"Okan! Okan, are you ok?!" Kent asked as he shook Okan. "C'mon Okan! We need to get the money!"

"Ngh... money? Really? What about me?" Okan said, sitting up slowly.

"O-oh. N-no, I thought that if we had an objective, than we-I could motivate you." Kent said as he helped Okan up and off the snow bank.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine. Just a little... a little disoriented." Okan said.

"Heh, sorry." Kent said, ripping his swords out of the Giants neck. He raised one of the swords above his neck and swong it down. The head was cleanly severed off of his corpse. Kent picked it up by his head and motioned for Okan to follow him as he put his sword in his scabbard and walked away.

"Why... why are you taking his head?" Okan asked, avoiding the bloody trail as he walked alongside Kent.

"Proof." Kent said.

"Proof?"

"Okan, how do we proove that we killed a Giant without proof, like his head?" Kent said, not bothering to look back.

"What about the mammoth tusks?" Okan asked, nearly tripping over a very loose rock.

"Do you think we can kill a mammoth? You nearly died by killing a Giant." Kent said.

"Fine. Just walk faster, it smells horrible." Okan said, covering his nose.

"At least you don't have to carry it." Kent said, smirking.

.

.

WINTERHOLD, KORIR'S LONGHOUSE

.

.

"Talos, no! No, leave that thing outside!"

"But it has stopped bleeding..."

"It smells terrible..."

"Take it out!"

"NO! Bring it here, carefully!"

The sea of voices were thundering, they could almost be heard from the college. The disturbance was caused when two men, Okan and Kent, brought a decapitated Giants head in Korir's longhouse during a meal. It had obviously caused a great commotion in the hall and now, Korir had wanted to see the Giants head so he could give the money and they could leave them.

"What?! But, Korir! We're in the middle of a meal!" Malur exclaimed.

"The sooner we see proof that they killed the Giant-and it's not just a joke- then you can pay them the money and they can leave. Once they leave, we can return to our dinner." Korir said, dismissing his advisor.

"But... but..."

"Bring it here!" Korir demanded, smashing his fists on the table.

Kent walked carefully walked the head over to the jarl, making sure that it didn't touch the table or other guests. Once it was over to the jarl, he turned it so he was looking it dead in the face. The jarl looked at it for a while before dismissing Kent. When Kent had moved the head away, Korir looked over at Malur, who took out a coin purse.

"You, Argonian! Here's the septims. Take them and leave." Malur said, tossing the coin purse over to Okan, who nearly missed it.

Okan and Kent did not say anything, but walked out of the hall silently. Once they firmly closed the door, Kent threw the Giants head in some nearby shrubbery. It fell to the ground with a thump, and its jaw nearly fell off.

"Eww..." Okan said, quickly walking away from the rotting head.

"Silence. Now, we need to break Azureous out of prison. Or, freeze. Whatever you call it. But whatever you called it, you said that it was easy to break out of. Where you lieing?" Kent asked, openeing the door to the inn.

"Was I lieing? Oh, no. No, I've heard stories about it, and it is supposedly super easy to break out of. I mean, did you see that they only took his mask?" Okan said, looking over and grinning.

"Oh shi-... really? So... he has all his supplies?" Kent asked, paying the man.

"Yes, and don't pay him, we're leaving." Okan said, swiping the money away from the counter before Dagur could take it.

"Good riddance then." Dagur said, frowning.

"Okan, what are you doing? We-"

"No we don't" Okan said, cutting Kent off "we're getting our supplies and leaving."

"Oh. Ok then." Kent said, walking to what once was his room.

Okan walked back to his room and grabbed what little supplies he had and quickly got out of the room, leaving the haunted reminders of a slaughtered ten year old girl. No, not a girl.

A Vampire.

A dirty, sniveling Vampire. A Vampire that turned him into a Vampire. Okan looked at his arms and were very shocked to see that they were already a disgusting yellow-white color. They were always white in complexion, but they always had a black tint to them, not yellow. This infuriated Okan to the point of no return, so he punched the wall. But that only made his arm hurt. He walked out of the room and met up with Kent, who also had a few of the belongings that he had.

"What was that noise?" Kent asked.

"Nothing." Okan said venomously. "Let's go."

.

.

.

.

So.

You enjoying your vacation? Well, if you still go to school, that is. Anyway, I'll start to work on the next story right after I post this one, so good day!


	12. Update

*A single tear runs down the eye of the author.

Welcome to my own little slice of Oblivion.

Take a seat on a throne of your wildest dreams and most lucid nightmares.

*Reader takes seat

Ok, so I have called you apon my realm to discuss my story. Yes, my story. As you can see, Okan, Kent, and Azureous have been to Winterhold and Dawnstar and stuff and fought that ass hole Dragonborn. Yay and stuff, but I have ran into some problems. You see, I have a job, believe it or not. I have had two weeks off of school and my job (I work at a school) so it has been a great opportunity to write.

However.

I am writing with a damn tablet. This thing is as slow as a drunk slug, and takes a few days to wrkte a 2,500+ story. This affects my ability to write greatly. I am not kidding, everytime I open my tablet up, an add pops up and takes about five minutes to shut down. Once I shut it down, I open my writing app and write slowly. So, yesterday-the first day of the year- I have decided to take a small break from writing.

*Tears stream down eyes.

Yes, yes, stop your crying! No, really, here's a tissue.

*Hands tissue

Thank you. NOW. Once I get the money, I'm going to buy a shiney new laptop! That's right! I'll get the microsoft word crap and will be able to mass produce my stories. Sorry for any inconvenience, for all you who love, or like, my small book.

I just wanted to write this down so everyones not like

"OH SHI- HE'S NOT WRITING ANYMOAR! WHAT WILL WE DO?!"

Nah, I wish.

Anyway, I'll be in work this sunday. Moar money equals less time for stories.

Popcorn.

GOOD DAY POPPET ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	13. Chapter 13

Among the various realms of Oblivion, there is one that stands out. This place has no name, nor any form of identification. It is just known as it. But there is one Daedric Lord who lives there. His name is Doom. Doom has nearly nothing to do in his realm, aside from watching TV shows and working. Yes, a Daedric Lord has to work. But before he had to work, or even had a thought to work, he had gotten a tablet. It was some shi-...

Crappy Kindle Fire. Doom played on it a lot, and soon found it far too old. So, he laid it to rest and waited until his next birthday, where he got a far superior tablet, this one a Samsung somethingorother. He played on that tablet relentlessly, but was soon bored. Games were fun, but Doom wanted something...

More.

Now, Doom had a secret that he couldn't tell even his best friend. After many discussions on things related to Pokémon, Doom brought up that Ash, the main character in the anime was a stupid trainer. His best friend instantly realized that Doom had watched the anime, so he struck up a conversation that led to Doom downloading an emulated version of Pokémon Emerald on his tablet.

Yadda yadda yadda

Now, Doom had played Emerald vigorously and had watched the anime, but he wanted something more. Doom had always thought about being a small time writer, but he had never gotten around to doing an writing work. But with his new tablet and a notebook app, a small spark called creativity crept into his mind. At first, he wrote about a fifteen year old trainer named David and his Charmander.

Well, the story was a complete bust and Doom had to think of something else, because he was already getting bored. So that spark of creativity did a 360, and thus a new story was borne from...

Well, let's call it a deep circle of Hell.

After I think it was 13 stories, and over 25,000 plus views, something happened. Doom realized that writing shit like that was slowly destroying him and he needed to stop.

So he did.

He deleted all evidence of the story's existence.

But again, Doom was bored.

So, he started to play Skyrim, and got a new idea.

He should make a story about an Argonian. And he did. He made a few chapters, at least 12, before he realized that his tablet was too slow. So he explained to his two followers that he was going to postpone the story until he bought a laptop. Now, Doom had wanted to write for a while, but the overwhelming need to play Pokémon soon got to him. So he bought a 3DS and Omega Ruby.

BUT THIS ENTIRE STORY IS NOT RELEVANT.

Yeah.

This was just an update.

I finally got the laptop and now I will be posting stories again. Needless to say, After I get home from school tomorrow, I will be working on another chapter, this one more detailed, fun, exciting, violent, and worthy of a few views.

Good night. Or... morning for my Chinese viewer.


End file.
